The Dream and the Laughing Master
by Lion warrior
Summary: Po has been getting visions followed by great headaches. Not only do these visions contrast to what he dreamt of last night, it seems to involve the same person: Tigress.
1. Chapter 1

The Dream and The Laughing Master

 **Don't own KFP**

 **Strangely enough, this came from a dream I had. Sleep is really good for the imagination.**

* * *

Po was tossing and turning in his bed. He was still in the bed. He was very anxious, but the dream he was having was different. When he finally woke up, things became really strange. "Wow," Po said, shaking his head to make sure he was awake. "That was an interesting dream." He decided to get ready. When he got out the room, he had a flash vision. He envisioned a small Tigress coming back to her room in bandages. When the flash vision was over, he had an enormous headache. "OW!"

"Something wrong Po," said a voice behind him. Po looked around to see Viper behind him.

"Yeah, just a little headache," Po replied. "I'll be fine." He walked to the kitchen where he got some food. Crane and Mantis walked in.

"Hey Po," Mantis said.

"Hey," Po replied.

"You look like you had a hard time sleeping," Crane noticed.

"Really? Oh, I didn't notice," Po answered. He didn't feel tired, but he did look tired. His eyes were red and were half open. His movements were slow and seemed like he had weights on them. "I'm fine really. Just had a headache."

"Drink some water. I've heard that helps," Crane suggested.

"Thanks," Po said, going out the room. He went to the courtyard. There was a little fountain to drink water. When he was about to drink some, he had another flash vision. Tigress was looking in the reflection of the water and was crying. Po received another headache when the flash vision was over. "OW!" He couldn't hear anything in these flash visions. He couldn't hear Tigress crying or groaning. But why was he having them.

"Po," Monkey said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little headache," Po sighed.

"I told you, you shouldn't be up eating late," Monkey laughed. Po grumbled.

"I wasn't eating late," Po said. Then Master Shifu came out.

"Dragon Warrior, it's time for your training," He said. So Po went into the Training Hall. He started on the tumblers and the swinging clubs. As he was dodging and moving around, Po had another flash vision. A young Tigress had been hit by the swinging clubs and Po could see Shifu sternly yelling at her. Then along with a headache, Po was clobbered in the face by the club.

"That doesn't help with the pain," Po grunted. Shifu came to Po's side.

"Are you okay," Shifu asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I've been getting these sudden headaches," Po answered, rubbing his head.

"Why don't you take a minute to rest?"

"Thanks, Master Shifu," Po replied, as he stumbled out of the Training Hall. "Maybe I can find something that will help me in the Hall of Heroes," Po thought to himself. So he went there and right as he went inside he had another flash vision. Tigress was doing push-ups with what looked like tons of weights on her back when she broke. Again Shifu sternly yelled at her something Po couldn't hear. "OW!" Po screamed. "Why does this keep happening?!"

"What keeps happening," Tigress asked, who was behind him. Po jumped.

"AHhh! Don't scare me like that, Tigress," Po exclaimed. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Why did you scream," Tigress asked.

"I'm just having these headaches," Po grimaced. Po had another flash vision. This one he could hear. He saw Tigress in the barracks and she spoke to Po saying, "I will never forgive you." Po nearly collapsed on the floor panting.

"PO!" Tigress exclaimed. She helped him up.

"It's fine. They just keep coming," Po grunt through the pain. Then his head felt relieved. "I'm okay, now," Po said shaking his head. He looked around to see if it was really okay. Nothing. "I'm fine." Tigress stared at him for a while before going away.

Later on, it was lunchtime. Po, the Furious Five, and Master Shifu were all in the kitchen eating. Po wasn't eating as much as he usually would. He looked at his food, thinking for the most part. Then he spoke. "Master Shifu, is there a person named the Laughing Master?" This caused everyone to stop eating and look at him.

"Why do you ask," Master Shifu asked.

"I was just wondering. Does he look like a giant gorilla?"

"Um... no. I've never heard of a Laughing Master before," Master Shifu said.

"His real name is Master Wan," Po clarified.

"I'm sorry, Po. There's no Laughing Master," Shifu replied.

"Oh," Po said, disappointed.

"Is this why you're having those headaches," Crane asked.

"No, not the headaches. I think the headaches are because of the dream. Just a dream," Po replied.

"What was it about," Viper asked.

"I... rather not say," Po hesitated. "It's really weird."

"Po, you're having severe headaches. The least you can do is tell us," Tigress said. Po sighed as he started the story.

"I'm in this prison with Tigress and Master Shifu. Tigress is knocked out. The cellmate next to me asks about the Laughing Master," Po said.

"What was he like," Viper asked. Po thought about it.

"He was jovial," Po managed to say. He smiled thinking about him. "Crazy, wild, funny, and free." Po daydreamed about the large gorilla warrior. He pictured him putting a whoopie cushion under one of his servants. "He was a blend of me, Monkey, and Master Oogway. Fun-loving, laughing, and unpredictable." The Laughing Master laughed a powerful laugh. It came from the throat and shook through the ground it seemed. "His fun nature didn't mean he was insensitive," Po said as he pictured the Laughing Master hugging a small child whose toy broke. "But he was never seen with a frown on his face." The Laughing Master then made silly faces making the sad child laugh. "And his skills were legendary." The Laughing Master swung around a staff, knocking all of his enemies down. While they were knocked out, he drew silly marks on their faces. "His laugh was something everyone knew. It was loud, it shook the ground, and it made you laugh too. Master Wan taught the children and the people about the pleasures of life, the morals to have, and the need for something better out of life." 'But always do it,' Master Wan said to the children, 'With a smile.' And the great gorilla made a funny smile, making the kids laugh. "But there was one thing I remember most about the dream. The Laughing Master picked one special apprentice for him to teach."

"Who," Tigress asked. This brought Po out of his daydreaming.

"You," Po said. Tigress was surprised. Po daydreamed the big gorilla master giving a small young Tigress a scroll of acceptance. The crowd cheered but little Tigress seemed confused. Master Wan understood. So he carried her on his shoulder all the way back to the palace.

"How did you know it was Tigress," Mantis asked.

"HA!" Po exhaled a chuckle. "There was one thing that was similar between this Tigress and that Tigress. I was the punching dummy." He distinctly remembered the times in the dream that he was hit, beaten, thrown around, and tossed onto his backside. Po could also remember growing up with Tigress and constantly sparring her and lose. But he always smiled as she laughed victoriously, trying to imitate the Laughing Master. This Tigress had a different outfit. She had the same pants and vest style, but the vest stopped at her top abdomen, showing her well-toned belly. Po sighed thinking about her.

"So why did you want to know if there was a Laughing Master," Crane asked. Po became nervous.

"Well, I guess I wanted to see him. It seemed like in the dream that he was an interesting teacher."

"What about the headaches," Viper questioned. Po shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you," Po said, getting up from his seat. "Well, I'll be at the tree if you need me." He went to the Heavenly Peachtree thinking about the Laughing Master. "It would be nice to have her be trained by him."

"So that's why you asked," Tigress said.

"AAAAHHH! Tigress!" Po exclaimed. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Why do you want me to be trained by the Laughing Master?" Tigress asked, sitting down next to him.

"I... just wanted to see if you could. I mean the Tigress trained by the Laughing Master was..."

"Like you, outrageous, clumsy, careless," Tigress retorted.

"She was confident," Po replied. Tigress was surprised.

"You don't think I'm confident," Tigress threatened.

"Confidence isn't anger. Confidence is knowing who you are," Po replied. "If I've learned anything from the flash visions-"

"Flash visions? That's why you had those headaches?" Tigress asked. Po nodded. "What were they about?" Po sighed.

"They were about you and Master Shifu. It was about how he basically raised you. It was harsh, stern, unloving, and full of pain," Po looked at Tigress. "Is that what happened? Did that really happen?" He was really hoping it hadn't, but Tigress just looked away.

"What exactly did you see," She asked, not looking at Po. Po rested his hand on her furthest shoulder and drew her in. "Po," Tigress said in a warning tone.

"I saw a girl crying because she couldn't become the person she should never be," Po replied. Tigress was puzzled. "I know that you've always wanted to try and become like Shifu, but you won't. I know that Shifu isn't the main reason you're like... you, but he is a factor. You have to become yourself," Po said. Tigress chuckled a bit.

"I remember Oogway telling me about that. I guess I should have listened," Tigress sighed.

"Or trained with Oogway," Po suggested. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"There was one thing I liked about Shifu's training," Tigress said.

"What's that?"

"It gave me an excuse to hit you," Tigress smirked. Po laughed. Tigress chuckled as well.

"See, that's what I wanted to see," Po replied. "I loved the way you laughed under the Laughing Master's training. It was..."

"Confident," Tigress finished. Po nodded. "How about I show you how confident I am?"

"Please tell me it doesn't involve me getting hurt," Po pleaded. Tigress smirked.

"Not quite," Tigress replied. Then she kissed him on the lips. Po was shocked as she pulled away.

"Wow," Po whispered. Tigress giggled. "Does this mean that you like me?" Tigress smirked as she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Maybe," She said. Po smiled as he laid his head on top of hers.

In another parallel universe, a sleeping Tigress awoke. She stood up and stretched with a smile. Her red vest that stopped at the top of her well-toned belly was fading a bit because of multiple uses. She planned to get another one. Tigress quickly went to the Training Hall. "Master Wan!" She called. The big gorilla greeted her with a silly face.

"BLEH!"

"BLEH!" Tigress returned with a silly face as well. The Laughing Master chortled.

"Well, my grown apprentice," Master Wan said, noticing she was a fully grown woman. "What has you so excited today?"

"I had an interesting dream," Tigress smiled.

"Tigress, we already spoke about the birds and the bees," Master Wan replied.

"No!" Tigress exclaimed. "I had a dream about a cute panda."

"You foresaw your future boyfriend?" Tigress huffed.

"Master Wan, I don't need a guy slowing me down. I already got old Tai-Lung for that," Tigress smirked.

"Hey, just because I let you win when we spar doesn't mean you can trash on me," Tai-Lung remarked. Tigress laughed.

"I'm sorry, Tai-Lung," Tigress apologized with a winning smile. Tai-Lung grumbled.

"You're lucky you're beautiful," Tai-Lung muttered. Tigress smiled.

"Hey, why don't you get something to eat Tigress. I've heard we're having something special," Master Wan said.

"Great!" Tigress said running to the kitchen, "See you, bro."

"See you, sis," Tai-Lung replied as she ran. "Um... Should we tell her about the new panda cook that we just hired?"

"Shhh, let her find out," Master Wan smiled. "I'm sure she'll like him now."

 **The end**

* * *

 **If you think this should be expanded into a longer story, please tell me.**


	2. The Story of the Laughing Master

The Story of the Laughing Master

* * *

 _Let'_ _s begin where we ended:_

In another parallel universe, a sleeping Tigress awoke. She stood up and stretched with a smile. Her red vest that stopped at the top of her well-toned belly was fading a bit because of multiple uses. She planned to get another one. Tigress quickly went to the Training Hall. "Master Wan!" She called. The big gorilla, the Laughing Master as people called him, greeted her with a silly face.

"BLEH!"

"BLEH!" Tigress returned with a silly face as well. The Laughing Master chortled.

"Well, my grown apprentice," Master Wan said, noticing she was a fully grown woman. "What has you so excited today?"

"I had an interesting dream," Tigress smiled.

"Tigress, we already spoke about the birds and the bees," Master Wan replied, cheekily.

"No!" Tigress exclaimed, "I had a dream about a cute panda."

"You foresaw your future boyfriend?" Tigress huffed at the big gorilla.

"Master Wan, I don't need a guy slowing me down. I already got old Tai-Lung for that," Tigress smirked.

"Hey, just because I let you win when we spar doesn't mean you can trash on me," Tai-Lung remarked. Tigress laughed.

"I'm sorry, Tai-Lung," Tigress apologized with a winning smile. Tai-Ling grumbled.

"You're lucky you're beautiful," Tai-Lung muttered. Tigress smiled.

"Hey, why don't you get something to eat, Tigress. I've heard we're having something special," Master Wan said.

"Great!" Tigress said, running to the kitchen, "See you, bro."

"See you, sis," Tai-Lung replied as she ran. "Um...Should we tell her about the new panda cook that we just hired?"

"SHHH, let her find out," Master Wan smiled. "I'm sure she'll like him now."

Many know Master Wan as the apprentice of Master Oogway. People have described this large gorilla as jovial, crazy, wild, funny, and free. He was unpredictable, fun-loving, and laughable. His fun nature did not make him insensitive in the least, but he was never seen with a frown on his face. His Kung Fu skills were legendary and his laugh was known by all. It was loud, it shook the ground, and it was contagious. Being the student of Master Oogway, Master Wan had several students himself. The Furious Five, which consisted of Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and his beloved adopted daughter Tigress. Tai-Lung, his older adopted son, was his student but started learning directly from Master Oogway. His goal was to become a master. At first, it was to be Dragon Warrior, but Master Wan said, "What will happen when you get there?"

"I will become powerful and mighty," Said an ambitious little Tai-Lung. Master Wan laughed.

"But you are already powerful and mighty. But when you become powerful and mighty, then what will you do?" Tai-Lung was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know. I want you to be proud of me," Tai-Lung explained. Master Wan picked him up in his arms.

"I'm always proud of you. I'll never be 'unproud' of you," Master Wan smiled. Little Tai-Lung nuzzled in the gorilla's arms.

"Master Wan, I want to be just like you when I grow up," Tai-Lung said.

"But you can't. You can only be just like you," Master Wan replied. As Tai-Lung grew older, he understood what Master Wan taught him. He decided to learn from Master Oogway because he knew more. But Tai-Lung was content where he was, being a backup for the Furious Five and other Kung Fu Masters when he was needed. Tai-Lung heard Master Wan snapping his fingers. "Hey, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I was just daydreaming a bit," Tai-Lung replied.

"Be careful, I've heard that's how lust is formed," Master Wan teased. Tai-Lung rolled his eyes as he heard the gorilla's laugh.

Meanwhile, Tigress rushed to the kitchen to see the special meal that was prepared. Tigress's story was different from her brother Tai-Lung's. She was chosen from the Bao-Goo Orphanage at a very young age, too young to remember, to live in the Jade Palace and train under Master Wan. Oogway laughed at how Wan adopted children.

"I did not know this was an orphanage," Oogway joked.

"I did not think you had any objections," Wan bowed. Oogway smiled at his apprentice. No matter how Oogway acted, Wan still had a level of respect for Master Oogway that prevented him from taking his jokes lightly. Oogway sighed.

"Take care of them, my pupil," Oogway simply replied.

As Tigress rushed into the kitchen, she was surprised to see a different person at the kitchen stove. Usually, the duck servant Zeng would make the food. This person wasn't Zeng. He was a panda and Tigress was curious as to what he was doing here. As he whistled obliviously, Tigress quietly came up behind him. "Hello?"

"AHHH!" the panda jumped and sent several plates crashing to the floor. Both of them winced at the loud crash. "Oops," the panda said. He turned around to see Master Tigress there. He immediately bowed nervously and timidly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Tigress laughed a bit.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have scared you. I'm Master Tigress. Who are you?"

"I'm Po. I'm the new cook for the Jade Palace," Po replied. Tigress's face dropped a bit as she went emotionless.

"I'm going to get Master Wan for this," Tigress muttered under her breath. Po was confused.

"I'm sorry?" Po said, not really knowing if he had offended her.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm thinking of someone else," Tigress explained. "So what happened to Zeng?"

"He's still around. He just needed someone else to help with the cooking. So... yeah, that's where I come in," Po said nervously. "And it's so awesome to finally meet you Master Tigress. I'm a huge fan of you. You're just like my action figure." Tigress's eyebrow rose.

"Action Figure?"

"Yeah, I have action figures of all the Furious Five that I made. You guys are all like them only bigger. Except for Mantis, he's the same size," Po explained. They both heard a cricket behind them and saw Mantis with a slightly annoyed face as he hopped away. "No offense, Master Mantis," Po called out.

"Whatever," Mantis replied as he left. Tigress chuckled a bit.

"So I guess the others have already met you?"

"Oh yeah! Everyone's met me. They're so cool! Especially you," Po said. He reddened in the face when she laughed. "I mean that in a respectful way, of course."

"No need to feel ashamed, Po was it? You're new here, so you're out of your element. I trust you've met Tai-Lung. Or as I like to call him, Mr. Terror."

"I heard that," Tai-Lung said, leaning on the doorpost of the kitchen entry. Tigress looked over her shoulder with a smirk.

"You were supposed to," She replied. Tai-Lung's eyes rolled.

"So, are you two... married?" Po asked curiously. He normally only saw couples fight playfully like that. Tigress made a face. The phrase that could summarize her face was "What the Mandarin heck did you just say?" Tai-Lung decided to play along with it as he walked over to Tigress's side.

"Well, we have lived together for several years and there were many times that we've shared the same bed," he said as he casually threw an arm around her shoulders. Tigress's face twitched in anger and she violently elbowed Tai-Lung in the side, making it feel as if she had cracked a rib. "AHH! That's going to be hurting for a week."

"You deserved that, you old tart," She remarked. "No, we are not married. Tai-Lung and I are adopted. He's much older than me, but we just act like siblings."

"So... you haven't shared a bed?" Po asked.

"WELL," Tai-Lung spoke up, not dropping the act, "That part is true." Tigress pushed him away this time.

"The only reason we shared a bed was because he accidentally broke his bed," Tigress replied with a knowing smirk.

"How?" Po asked. Tigress opened her mouth to answer, but Tai-Lung quickly latched a hand over her mouth.

"That's not important," Tai-Lung interrupted, glaring at Tigress' knowing smirk. "Anyways, it's good to meet you, Po. I trust that my 'beloved' sister didn't scare you too badly."

"Oh, no, no, no! She's fine. I mean okay! I mean I'm okay with her. Hehehe," Po stuttered stupidly. Tai-Lung held his smirk. Tigress seemed to be a little more sympathetic of the panda.

"Why don't I help you clean up the mess?" Tigress offered.

"It's okay, really. I usually make more of a mess at my father's shop," Po said, getting a broom and sweeping up the pieces. Tigress bent down as well.

"Still, it's my fault. The least I could do is help," Tigress said with a smile. Po found himself unable to deny her request and slowly nodded.

"Well, I'll just take a bowl of this delicious-smelling soup and be on my way," Tai-Lung said as he scooped up some soup in a bowl and scampered away before Tigress could say anything. When the two finished cleaning the mess, Tigress sniffed the pot of soup.

"I'll admit. This soup does smell wonderful. May I have a bowl?" Tigress asked, holding her bowl out.

"Ss-sure," Po said, not knowing why he was stuttering. Tigress smiled as she slurped her bowl of soup yet looked at the panda busily working.

"He's rather cute when he's flustered," She thought to herself. She shook that thought aside. "Ugh, I just met him. Master Wan and Tai-Lung must be getting to me." Then she spoke to Po. "Thank you, Po, for the soup. I hope you enjoy your stay here." With that, Tigress exited the room, not knowing that Po stared at her walking out. Po sighed.

"This is the best job of my life. It can't get any better than this," Po said to himself.

 **Continued...**


	3. Level Zero

Level Zero

* * *

Tigress walked to see where her friends were, the rest of the Furious Five. As she went to the barracks, she could hear a lot of commotion coming from Crane's room. "Hold still, Crane," She could hear Viper say. Tigress looked inside to see Crane covered with something that smelled familiar to Tigress.

"What happened?" Tigress asked.

"You know the new cook? He accidentally spilled soup on Crane," Monkey replied, snickering. Tigress chuckled just a bit as Crane squirmed around like a little child getting a bath.

"UGH!" Crane muttered. "It's everywhere."

"Speaking of the new cook," Tigress said, looking out the door to make sure no one was around. "What do you guys think about Po?"

"Why do you ask," Viper asked as she continued cleaning up Crane with a towel.

"I'm just...curious," Tigress replied.

"I think he means well. He just seems a little accident-prone," Crane explained. Viper became more vigorous with the wiping. "Viper, you've clean every inch of me." Suddenly, Crane made a loud honk. "Whoa! I... I was wrong," He said quietly blushing. The others laughed.

"I think he's adorable," Viper chimed in. "He's so plushy-looking." Tigress rolled her eyes.

"He certainly knows how to make everyone laugh," Monkey replied. "Even if he's a bit nerdy."

"A bit? The guy made replicas of us out of wood. That's more than a bit don't you think," Mantis remarked.

"You're just upset because he actually made yours life-sized," Monkey joked. Mantis glared at the simian.

"That's enough you two," Tigress said, "Honestly, sometimes you two fight more than Tai-Lung and I do."

"What about you, Tigress? What do you think about him?" Viper asked. All eyes were on her. Suddenly, Tigress didn't know what to say.

"I don't know. I just met him. I wouldn't know what to think of him," Tigress replied. "He's a good cook."

"His food is amazing," Mantis said, "I wish my mouth was bigger so I could eat all of it." Finally, Viper was done.

"Okay, that should be done," Viper stated. Just as she said that, Crane sneezed, making his feathers fly everywhere. "Or not."

"Anyways, you think the panda's good-looking, eh Tigress?" Monkey smirked. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Why is it the first guy that comes into the palace you guys think I like?" Tigress remarked.

"Because he's cute, funny, and he's definitely your type," Viper replied. Tigress glared at the smiling viper.

"You know what? I'm going to go train. I don't need this," Tigress said, about to leave the door. "Oh, and Monkey, Master Wan said he had something for you in your room." Monkey went to his room and when he opened the door, a cloud of feathers exploded at Monkey, covering him. Tigress laughed at the sight and went to the Training Hall.

Tigress practiced many forms and styles. The one thing that she learned from fighting with Master Wan was to be unpredictable. This was usually hard for her because her usual style was Tiger style, which if understood well enough could be countered. Tigress worked on trying her best to do two things: Become stronger for her fighting style to overwhelm the opponent and make her style unpredictable. She was just performing a high kick when she heard a faint noise. She stopped and looked around. No one was there. She could still hear the noise and had a guess of who it was. "You can come out, Po. I know you're there," Tigress said. Slowly, the panda stepped out of his hiding spot.

"How did you know it was me? WHOA! Can you see through stuff?! That's so awesome!" Po said enthusiastically. Tigress smiled.

"No, you breathe very loudly," She simply said.

"Oh, sorry for stopping you from training."

"It's okay," Tigress replied as she tossed a ball into the air. While doing a backflip, she kicked the ball through the swinging hoops of death right at a target. "I could use a breather." Po's mouth just dropped.

"Wow," He said in wonder. Tigress chuckled his face. "I wish I could do half the stuff you guys can do."

"You can," Tigress said optimistically, "Anyone can learn Kung Fu."

"Heh, not me."

"Why don't we start small?" Tigress suggested.

"Yeah, like a level zero."

"I... don't think we have something for a level zero." She looked around. "Ah, there it is." She led Po to a bean bag. "Why don't you show me what you can do on this?" She said with a smile. Po felt a little nervous. He gave it a little punch. "Why don't you hit it a little harder?" He gave it a real punch.

"How's that?" Before he could finish, the punch dummy punched Po back and threw him into the Training Hall pit. He stumbled around the tumblers, trying to dodge the swinging rings of death, and... **(Basically, he did the same thing he did in the real universe)**. Tigress stood there gasping and wincing at every hit Po took. As he finally crawled out of the pit, scorched and burned. "How did I do?" He asked in a raspy voice. There was a little flame on his stub of head fur.

"Well," Tigress started as she put out the flame on his head stub, "There is now a level zero." She snickered then laughed loudly. Po actually smiled at her laugh. Tigress noticed this. "What?"

"You laugh just like Master Wan," Po said.

"Oh," Tigress replied. "Thank you."

"Um... Well, I better get to the kitchen. Thank you for teaching me."

"Anytime. And please feel free to try out level zero all you like," Tigress teased. Po nervously laughed with her and then left.

"Well, is he to your liking?" Master Wan asked, coming from behind Tigress.

"He's very... interesting to say the least. I think he'll be a great person to have around." She looked at Wan's smirk. "What?"

"I meant how was his cooking," He clarified.

"Oh, it's good," She simply said, looking away from her master. Wan chuckled and stroked Tigress's head as he always did, but he noticed something. His hand glided to her cheeks.

"Tigress, why are your cheeks burning? Are you sick?" Wan asked. Tigress retracted from Wan's hand.

"No, no, I'm fine. I just need to get some...water," Tigress stuttered. As she raced out the Training Hall, Master Wan held his smile.

"I think I need to pay a visit to our new cook for myself," The gorilla mused.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Slip ups

Slip ups

* * *

"You just had to say something weird, didn't you Po," the panda muttered to himself as he stirred the pot of soup. "I can't believe I let my dad talk me into this," Po sighed.

A few days ago, Po was just serving dinner as ordinarily as possible in his father's shop, Mr. Ping. "Po, we need more noodles at table three," He said.

"On it dad," Po replied. He quickly got the noodles and brought them to the customer. "Here you go, two orders of Mr. Ping's secret ingredient noodle soup. Enjoy." The customer ate some of the noodle soup and his eyes beamed up.

"Excuse me, Mr. Panda."

"Please, my name is Po," Po replied.

"This soup is amazing. The master of the Jade Palace should be able to have some of this," The duck commented.

"Well, thank you."

"In fact, how would you and your father like to prepare this for the Masters of the Jade Palace," The duck replied.

"WHAT!" Po and his father, who was in the WAY back of the shop, exclaimed.

"Are you serious? You're not playing with me, are you?" Po said doubtfully as his father came up next to him.

"No, I'm Zeng. I'm a servant of the Jade Palace. Due to my wife having a baby, I'm no longer able to perform my duties of being the chef. So, Master Wan and Master Oogway have allowed me to work part-time to care for the baby. They need a good cook and you certainly fit the bill."

"Oh, no. My dad makes the soup. I'm-"

"Up, up, up, Po. Can I speak with you in private?" Mr. Ping said. The goose and panda went to the kitchen. "You have to take the job."

"WHAT?" Po exclaimed.

"SHHH!"

"Sorry. What?" He said in a hushed scream. "But dad, I'm not the one who makes the noodles, you are."

"Son, you've been making soup your whole life. You know it by heart," Mr. Ping replied.

"But I don't know the... you know, the secret ingredient."

"Po, the secret ingredient has always been inside of you. In here," Mr. Ping said, placing his wing on Po's heart.

"Yeah, but I need it in here," Po said, pointing to his head. "Plus, I can't make it as great and awesome as you can."

"Son, take the job. It will not only help you find the ingredient to the secret ingredient soup, but it will boost business down at the shop," Mr. Ping said excitedly. Po rolled his eyes. "Besides, one of us has to be there. You remember the last time I left you in charge of the kitchen."

"That was an accident."

"That nearly destroyed the shop, left Miss Yuan in the hospital for a week, and gave Mr. Huang a limp," Mr. Ping finished.

"But he can still juggle," Po said with a cheesy smile.

"Po," Mr. Ping said sternly.

"Dad, I can't do this."

"You'll be with the Furious Five, Master Wan, and Master Oogway," Mr. Ping replied in a persuading tone.

"I'm in," Po declared. They both went over to the duck.

"He'll/ I'll do it," Both son and father said.

"Great," Zeng said.

"Great," Po muttered, as he continued to stir the pot. "I have a cooking job, I don't know the ingredient that makes the soup so special, I'm messing up left and right, and the others probably think I'm a complete klutz."

"Which you are," said a voice behind him.

"AHHH!" Po screamed. He turned around to see Master Wan leaning on the doorway. "Oh Master Wan, it's just you."

"Um, your hand," Master Wan said, pointing to the panda's hand still on the stove.

"Huh? Oh AHHH!" Po screamed as he ran around the kitchen like a blind banshee. He finally put his hand in a tub of water. The big gorilla roared in laughter.

"Tigress was right. You're a fine addition to this kitchen."

"She said that? I mean, I'm sorry for being so... clumsy," Po said. Master Wan patted Po on the back.

"No worries. Everyone makes mistakes. Some more than others. And don't worry, the others seem very fond of you," the gorilla said.

"Really? Oh, I thought they just saw me as a big fat panda," Po laughed a bit.

"What's wrong with being big and fat," Master Wan asked, pretending to seem offended.

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm big and fat," Master Wan declared.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Master Wan! I wasn't talking about you. I think you're very fit for your age."

"Now I'm old!"

"No, no, no, no! I'm just saying," Po stuttered.

"Master Wan, stop doing that," Tai-Lung said coming into the kitchen. "Don't worry, Po. He does that with everyone. He's just playing with you." The gorilla laughed.

"Oh," Po said, a little dumbfoundedly embarrassed. Wan patted Po on the back.

"I like this guy. He's funny."

"Everyone to you is funny," Tai-Lung commented.

"This is true," Master Wan said. Just then Zeng came in.

"Master Oogway wants to see you, Master Wan," Zeng said. The big gorilla became very serious.

"I have to go," He simply said. With that, he was gone.

"That was... weird," Po noted.

"He has great respect for Master Oogway, which is understandable," Tai-Lung said.

"Of course! He's the one who discovered Kung Fu. He Basically mastered everything," Po said excitedly. Tai-Lung chuckled at the panda's enthusiasm. "But he... changed." Tai-Lung rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's complicated," He replied.

"How?" Tai-Lung mulled over the thought for a while.

"Since you're going to be living here, I guess it makes sense to tell you," Tai-Lung said as he sat the panda down. "Do you know the story of how Master Wan came to the Jade Palace?"

"Who doesn't?" Po asked. "He used to be one of China's worst villains. They use to call him the Cackling Gorilla when he was very young. He used to devastate China until Master Oogway stopped him and fought him off. He was so injured that Master Oogway took pity on him and raised him back to health. As a debt of gratitude, Master Wan devoted his life to try and repay Master Oogway through all the hard work by training in Kung Fu. In the process, he became the legendary Laughing Master."

"Oh, well I guess there's nothing to explain," Tai-Lung realized.

"But that doesn't explain why he practically changed character. I thought Oogway wasn't strict," Po said. Tai-Lung laughed.

"Oogway's probably more of a 'makes-no-sense' comedian than anyone I know. He's really great to be around, which is why I personally study under him. Master Wan just has a large respect for Master Oogway. He almost looks to Oogway kind of like a-"

"A god?" Po finished. Tai-Lung looked at him as if he had just caught him in a crime.

"Well, I guess so," Tai-Lung said slowly. "The person to help you understand it better is probably Master Oogway himself or Tigress."

"Why would Tigress know?" Po asked.

"Tigress has lived in the palace like me, but she... seems to understand Master Oogway more than I do, which has always confused me," Tai-Lung sighed in a kind of amazed and defeated tone.

"Well, I'll make sure to act cool when Master Oogway's around," Po replied. Suddenly, he slipped on a banana peel. "WAHHH!"

"Yep, you're going to be a very interesting addition to this place," Tai-Lung smirked, picking up the banana peel but leaving Po on the ground. "Shall I get Monkey back at putting the banana peel here?"

"Please do," Po muttered.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Great Ambitions

Great Ambitions

* * *

"Ugh!" Tigress muttered under her breath as she laid her back on the grass of the ground. "What's wrong with me? So he's a little cute, so what?" She huffed out of frustration. "It's probably just a phase. I have to talk to Oogway about this," Tigress said to herself. She knew that Master Wan was an understanding person, but Master Oogway had more wisdom than Wan. Then her ears perked up. She could hear a heavy breathing and the faint smell of noodles. "Po? Is that you?"

"How did you know it was me?" Po asked, coming up the stairs.

"I have my ways," Tigress replied plainly, really hoping he didn't hear anything she said.

"Oh, so it was my heavy breathing again?"

"And you smell like noodles," Tigress added.

"Aw, come on, really?!" Po exclaimed. He could take being called smelly, but he didn't like the fact he smelled like noodles. "I knew I should have been cooking dumplings." Tigress smiled at his childish expression. They sat there for a moment before either one of them said anything.

"So-" They both said at the same time.

"You first," Po said.

"I was going to say how you came here to the Jade Palace, Po," Tigress replied.

"Oh, Zeng came to my dad's shop to find a cook. I decided to take the job since my dad couldn't do it," Po said.

"What's the shop called?" Tigress asked, intrigued.

"'Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop'," Po answered.

"I remember that shop when I was a kid. Master Wan took me there one time. The food was delicious," Tigress replied. Then she thought about it. "Now that I think about it, I do remember something black and white looking at me behind the kitchen counter," Tigress smirked at the guilty looking panda. "Was that you?"

"What?! Me? You've got to be kidding. I wouldn't do something as weird and creepy as that," Po said, trying to hide his face.

"I didn't think it was creepy," Tigress said. "I thought it was kind of funny to see your head ducking out and behind the counter." Po nervously laughed. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Uhm, Oh! What is Master Oogway like?" Po asked. Before Tigress could answer, Po's question was answered for him.

"Why don't you ask him for yourself?" Said a voice behind them. They whipped their heads around to see the old wise turtle Master Oogway standing in their presence. Both of them shot up to their feet and bowed.

"Master Oogway," They simultaneously said. Tigress looked around Oogway to see if Wan was there.

"Why did you scare me like that?" Tigress asked, quite annoyed. Po was amazed that Tigress was talking to Master Oogway as a friend. Then he remembered what Tai-Lung said about it. Oogway smiled.

"Your hearing is not as good as it appears," Oogway noted. Tigress rolled her eyes. "And you must be Po."

"How did you know my name?" Po asked.

"Master Wan told me," Oogway said. The turtle walked around Po a bit. He gently poked Po in places that made him giggle with his staff. "Hmm, very interesting."

"This is the first time I've had some many people say I'm interesting," Po replied. Oogway smiled again. Then he turned to Tigress.

"Master Wan and Tai-Lung have gone a trip to visit Master Ox, Croc, and Rhino. Which means you and the Furious Five must protect the village while he's away. I hope you can handle that, Lily," He said, playfully poking her in her exposed belly button. Tigress blushed as Oogway chuckled and went away. Tigress knew Po's eyes were on her.

"Lily?" Po asked.

"Um... it's a nickname that Master Oogway used when I was little," Tigress struggled to say.

"Like the Tiger Lily," Po added.

"Yeah, he called me that because I used to sing a lot," Tigress replied.

"Really?" Po asked.

"It was a long time ago," Tigress brushed it off. "Anyways, what is it like working in a noodle shop?" Though Tigress enjoyed being with the villagers, she could never really socialize with them like normal people because of her title. Po shrugged.

"It's fine if you like that kind of job."

"You don't like cooking?" Tigress asked, surprised that a cook wasn't excited about cooking.

"Cooking really isn't my thing. I do it to help my dad with the shop. What I really want to do is Kung Fu and do all of those awesome moves that you guys do," Po replied. It both surprised and unnerved Tigress that Po had such high regards for them. She didn't expect him to have such a large interest in Kung Fu, but she got the feeling he didn't feel important because he couldn't do Kung Fu.

"What you do is important too, you know," Tigress said sympathetically. Po looked at her confused.

"How?"

"How could we eat if we don't have a chef around," Tigress smiled. Po rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure that you guys wouldn't die without a cook. Even if Zeng didn't make the food," Po replied.

"Well, Viper and I can't cook, Crane gets his feathers in the food, we can't trust Monkey with our food, and Mantis is too small," Tigress explained. Po nodded his head in agreement. "Every person is needed, Po. You don't need Kung Fu to make yourself important." Po smiled.

"Thank you, Tigress," he said. Tigress smiled as well. "So, what are you going to do when you're done training?"

"A master is never done with training," Tigress explained.

"Oh, so what do you want to be in three years?" Po asked. Tigress sat up straight with pride.

"My goal is to be the Dragon Warrior," Tigress said. Po's eyes widened.

"The Dragon Warrior," He said in hushed excitement. Tigress chuckled at his expression.

"Yep, I want to become the Dragon Warrior to protect the world from evil and make Master Wan proud," Tigress said. Po looked at the tiger in amazement.

"I hope you can make it. Actually, no. I know you'll become the Dragon Warrior," Po said confidently. Tigress had this goal as a dream but she was surprised that Po was so confident in her.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Of course! You're the amazing Tigress after all," Po said with a goofy grin. Tigress smiled.

"Thank you, Po," she replied.

 **To be continued.**


	6. Calming Music

Calming Music

* * *

"Po, I have a message from your father. He wants you to make a run to a friend's house," Zeng stated. Po nodded as he set down the tasting spoon and turned off the heat. Just as Po was about to leave, Tigress and Tai-Lung, who had come back from Gongmen city, ran into him. Rather, he ran into Tigress. Knocking Tigress to the floor and landing on top of her, the two awkwardly stared at each other for three seconds before Po jumped off of her.

"Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"At this point, everyone is used to your slip-ups, Po," Tai-Lung said, easing his fears. "Well, most of them anyway." He said this while looking at his bandaged tail. Tigress cleared her throat to get rid of the awkwardness that caused a buildup of mucus in her throat.

"So, Po, where are you going in a hurry?" Tigress asked.

"I was going to run an errand for my dad," Po said, walking past them.

"Can we come?"

"What?" Tai-Lung and Po asked.

"Why do you want to come with me?" Po asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tai-Lung asked his sister with a smirk. Tigress rolled her eyes at the snow leopard.

"Because I want to see what Po's father is like. And I want to know what the villagers are like. We spend too much time in the palace," Tigress pointed out. Tai-Lung nodded.

"Well, I guess we're going to your father's noodle shop," Tai-Lung said. He could see that Po was nervous.

"Really, guys. It's okay if you don't come with me. I mean, you probably have to train, Tigress, and you must have something to do with Master Oogway, Tai-Lung."

"No," They both replied.

"Of course you don't," Po muttered under his breath.

"If you don't want us to come then just say it," Tai-Lung said.

"No, no, I'm okay with you guys coming with me," Po replied.

"Great," Tigress said cheerfully.

"Yeah, great," Po said nervously. He didn't want to bring them because he didn't want his father scaring them off, especially Tigress. Po shook his head. "She's just a kind awesome Kung Fu master that I serve food to," He told himself.

"Excuse me," Tigress asked, not quite hearing what Po said.

"What nothing! I said nothing, let's go," Po brushed off. The three descended down the mountain and into the village. It quickly became apparent that the Masters of the Jade Palace didn't get out much as they thought. A great number of people had wide open eyes and shocked faces. They bowed low out of honor. What really surprised them was that Po was with them.

"What is Po doing with the Masters of the Jade Palace?" People asked.

"Don't you know, Mr. Ping's son is the cook of the Jade Palace. What an honor it must be," They replied. Tigress and Tai-Lung were used to being starstruck, but these people lived right next to them. Well, close enough to be called neighbors. Po seemed to sense their confusion.

"The people really appreciate everything you've done for them. They're just shocked that you've come down the mountain and it's not a festival or celebration or bandits aren't threatening the village," Po explained. Tigress was right. They hadn't been outside the palace on their off days as much though it did make sense a bit. Much of Tigress's friends outside the Jade Palace were other Kung Fu masters. The same was with Tai-Lung with the exception of some... late night greetings. Tai-Lung had a reputation of being a lady's man... which is why his bed broke.

Anyways, Po, Tigress, and Tai-Lung entered the noodle shop. Mr. Ping was casually serving noodles while humming a song when he saw his son. "Po!" He exclaimed, running up to the big panda and hugging him. "Are you okay? Have you eaten? You look thin."

"A father's love," Tai-Lung whispered to his sister. Tigress giggled. Po looked back and introduced Tigress and Tai-Lung.

"Dad, this is Master Tai-Lung and Master Tigress from the Jade Palace," Po said. The two bowed to him. Mr. Ping's eyes widened.

"Oh," He said as he bowed. "It's an honor to meet you. Are you here to buy some noodle soup. Buy three get the fourth one free," He said.

"Dad," Po said embarrassed and both the cats chuckled. Mr. Ping noticed something about Tigress.

"Po, you are right. The tiger is as beautiful as you go on about." Po's eyes spoke fear and dread as Tigress asked,

"He talks about me?"

"Of course. In fact, he goes on about-" It was at this moment in time that everyone saw how fast Po's hands were. Faster than the blink of an eye, Po clamped his hands around Mr. Ping's bill, preventing him from speaking.

"ANYWAYS Dad," Po exclaimed, changing the subject, "You needed me for something?"

"Oh, I need you to make a run to Mr. Shifu. He's requested a delivery," Mr. Ping said, handing the panda a load of stuff.

"What is all of this stuff?" Tigress asked curiously.

"Mr. Shifu is a musician. This is probably some stuff he needs for his flutes," Po explained. "I'll be there in a flash, Dad."

"Here, let us help with that," Tai-Lung said, taking some of the boxes off of Po's load. Tigress did the same.

"Are you sure it's not too much?" Po asked.

"Po, we've fought off hoards of bandits before. I think we can carry some boxes," Tigress said as they started to leave.

"Okay. We'll be right back, Dad," Po waved off. With that, the three made the walk to Mr. Shifu's house.

"So what is this Mr. Shifu like?" Tai-Lung asked.

"He's kind of... uptight a bit, but I think that's just because he expects a lot of people. Or, I think he just expects a lot out of me," Po explained to himself rather than to them.

"Why is that?" Tigress asked.

"Well, everyone in the village knows me and Mr. Shifu was the one who taught me how to play the flute and the guitar. I guess he just expects a lot out of me because I'm his student," Po answered. Tigress looked over to Tai-Lung who only shrugged. Pretty soon, the three came to Mr. Shifu's house. It was very quaint and minimalist. Not a lot of decor went into the outside. Po managed to knock on the door while still holding the boxes. To Tai-Lung and Tigress's surprise, a female fox came to the door. They thought that they had the wrong door before Po spoke. "Hello, Miss Mei-Ling."

"Po, it's good to see you," She said warmly.

"I got a delivery for Mr. Shifu," Po explained.

"Oh, it must be the wood for the new drums. He's in the back. You can rest the boxes there," Mei-Ling said. So the three went to the back to see a small old red panda carefully carving a flute. Po knew not to make a sound when he was doing that, but when he saw his ear twitch, he knew Shifu already heard them. "Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Shifu."

"Don't worry, Po. You didn't catch me doing something important," Shifu explained, examining the flute and then tossing it aside. "I was just testing some new wood I found. You have the delivery for me then."

"Yes, Mr. Shifu," Po respectfully said, signaling the others to place the boxes down. Shifu didn't know that Tigress and Tai-Lung were there until he heard the noise of three sets of boxes dropping instead of one. Shifu turned around to see the other two. Po knew that Mr. Shifu was wondering who they were because Po usually made the trip himself. "Oh, Mr. Shifu this is Master Tigress and Master Tai-Lung of the Jade Palace," Po explained. Shifu instantly bowed low.

"It is a great honor to meet you. I'm curious as to why you are with Po," He stated. Po looked at him. "Not that there is anything wrong, but it's unusual for you to make the trip with someone else and for them to be THE Masters of the Jade Palace." Po nodded. He understood his shock.

"He's our new cook. He was going to see his father and we tagged along," Tai-Lung explained. "So you're Po's music teacher?" Shifu nodded. "I didn't know you could play music, Po."

"Of course, he can play mostly all instruments. Flute, guitar, drum. He's done them all. I'm surprised he hasn't played for any of you. He's played for the village many times." Tai-Lung's light bulb came on.

"You were that panda playing the guitar at the Moon festival a few years back. I remember. You played a solo that everyone clapped and cheered for." Po's eyes widened.

"You were there?"

"Yeah, I don't remember going to the Moon Festival," Tigress smirked, knowing exactly why he was there.

"I was doing some... late night patrol," Tai-Lung fibbed. "Anyways, why didn't you tell us you could play?"

"I'm not sure why" Shifu answered for the embarrassed panda.

"Um... well, I... I'm only the cook... Plus, it's been a while since I've played an instrument," Po replied.

"I hear you practicing every time you come down to see your father, which is very frequent," Shifu said. He was giving Po a hard time. He knew exactly why he didn't talk about it. Getting over the stage fright fear comes easier with time for a musician. It's different when one is playing for people they consider idols. Po nervously grinned and shrugged. "Well, if you've forgotten how to play, I guess we must start practicing again."

"No, no, no, no!" Po exclaimed. "I haven't forgotten that much."

"Good, then anytime that the masters need it, you can play for them," Shifu said with a smile.

"Right," Po sighed. "So, is there anything else you want us to do?"

"No, that should be fine. Say hello to your father for me and it was a great pleasure to meet you two," Shifu said bowing again. With that, Po, Tigress, and Tai-Lung went back to Mr. Ping's shop and then up the mountain where they saw a pretty weird sight in the kitchen. As they turned the corner, the Furious Five were on the floor with big bellies and bowls in their hands. Po's hands grasped his head.

"You ate all the noodles!?" Po exclaimed. "They weren't finished cooking yet!"

"But they were so good!" Monkey moaned. Crane struggled to stand up.

"We're fine Po. We just need a 'HIC' rest," Crane said. Po checked the pot.

"With the amount of food they ate... that's five...ten... you guys will be asleep for ten hours!" Po explained.

"How do you know?"

"Because I've done that several times," Po said. "My dad's cooking, if it isn't finished cooking, gets people sleepy. My dad used to give it to me to help me sleep." Po went to help up Viper. "Come on, we need to get them to bed." So, the three helped their comrades get into their beds.

 **Continued**


	7. Nothing is as it seems

Nothing is as It Seems

* * *

"Well, you were right about them sleeping," Tai-Lung said as they came back into the kitchen, "They're out like lamps."

"I never thought that much food would make a person sleep that much," Tigress noted.

"It's normal. That's why my dad's food is so special. If it's not prepared right, it will turn out bad," Po replied.

"Well, on the bright side, they'll be getting a much-deserved rest," Tigress chuckled. Then Tai-Lung spoke.

"Po, do you make that errand to Master Shifu by yourself all the time?"

"Yeah, why?" Po asked.

"Well, those boxes would be heavy for one person to handle," Tai-Lung noted. Po shrugged.

"I've been doing that for so long. I really don't feel it anymore," Po answered sipping some juice. Tai-Lung sat there in thoughtful wonderment.

"What's wrong with you?" Tigress asked, noticing her brother's stare.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing you rascal," Tai-Lung smirked rustling Tigress's head fur. Po smiled at their interaction. They were really siblings at heart. "Well, I'm going to go to bed. See you two." As he left, Po remembered something.

"Oh! I wonder if I can see it from here," Po said as he got up and left Tigress. Curious, Tigress decided to follow Po to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. It was nighttime and Po looked over the mountain cliff into the village. "It looks so beautiful from here," Po said. Tigress looked down with him. The lights shining from the village gave it an ambient glow.

"It is beautiful," Tigress agreed. They looked down in the village in silence. "Can you stay here for a moment?" Tigress asked with a smile. "I need to go get something." So Tigress went and came back with a guitar. Po instantly knew what she wanted.

"Oh no, no, no, no," Po denied as Tigress offered it to him. "I told you. I'm only the cook."

"Please," Tigress asked in a kind tone with a gentle smile. Po couldn't help but submit.

"Okay," Po said, hesitantly. He took the guitar and started playing. The melody entranced Tigress. She was amazed Po could play so well. The song he played sounded like a song Tigress remembered as a child. So she started singing.

 _There are mountains to climb_

 _There are many roads over the hills_

 _And we will find us the time_

 _And we will find us the will_

 _To carry on._

Tigress realized she was singing when Po stopped playing and looked at her with big wide eyes. "I'm sorry," Tigress blushed.

"Don't be! You... your singing is amazing," Po smiled. Tigress smiled back.

"Thank you, Po. You play very well," They were silent for a moment.

"Well, I hope that was enough playing for you," Po replied, giving the guitar back. Tigress took the guitar.

"Well, I'll be going now," Tigress said, standing up. "See you." With that, she went down the mountain.

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's fine. OW!" Po exclaimed as his father whacked him over the head with the wooden spoon.

"The fact that they fell asleep because of my food makes me worried, Po," Mr. Ping said.

"I promise. It's fine," Po explained. Mr. Ping came into the Jade Palace Kitchen for a while to make sure that Po's cooking wasn't killing anyone. Because of Po's incident with the uncooked food, Mr. Ping felt the need, rather the obligation, to come to the Jade Palace.

"I'll believe it when I believe it. Now get me a big bowl. I need to make food for you and the others," Mr. Ping said.

"Yes dad," Po said defeated. He was about to leave when he noticed something. He looked up to see a jar of cookies on the top shelf. He quickly devised a plan "Um... dad? Why don't you get the bowl and I'll get the stuff ready." Mr. Ping shrugged and left to get the bowl. After he left, Po sneakily made his way up to the cookies. Just then, Tai-Lung came in. His eyes widened when he saw Po in a perfect split eating Monkey's almond cookies.

"Po?" Po looked over to Tai-Lung. Po's eyes were guilty.

"Don't tell anyone," Po pleaded.

"How did you get up there?" Tai-Lung asked.

"What? This? This is nothing," Po said, jumping down.

"Nothing? You were ten feet off the ground in a perfect split! How did you do that?"

"I don't know," Po shrugged it off. "Accident I guess," Po said going back to the stirring as Mr. Ping came back in. "Did you need something, Tai-Lung?"

"Um..." Tai-Lung was still trying to process what just happened. He shook it off. "I was just wondering if breakfast was ready."

"It will be ready when it's ready," Mr. Ping accusingly pointed the spoon the snow leopard. Tai-Lung knew better than to even bother with Mr. Ping. _He's a little... crazy_ Po had told him.

"Yes, Mr. Ping," Tai-Lung said, respectfully. With that, Tai-Lung left the room. He went to the Hall of Heroes. He walked across the jade floors and stared up at the golden dragon carrying the Dragon Scroll, the key to immeasurable power. He remembered a question that Tigress asked Master Oogway when she was little.

"How immeasurable is immeasurable?" She asked. Master Oogway thought about it.

"It's enough to save the entire world and restore peace to all," Master Oogway said.

"This warrior must be incredibly strong. He must be able to move mountains," teenage Tai-Lung said. Oogway shook his head.

"Nothing is as it seems, young ones. The Dragon Warrior may not be who you expect."

"So, the Dragon Warrior could be... anyone," Tigress asked.

"Great things can come from seemingly ordinary people," Oogway explained. Tai-Lung thought about it.

"Maybe," He thought out loud. He shook his head. "No, it couldn't be."

"BOO!"

"AAAAHHH!" Tai-Lung swung around to see Tigress. "Tigress, don't do that!" Tai-Lung growled out. Tigress was a little surprised at the seriousness of Tai-Lung's tone.

"What's got you in a tangle? Has another woman gone crazy for you?"

"No, it's... nevermind," Tai-Lung brushed it away. "What is it you want, ya little munchkin," Tai-Lung smirked.

"Nothing, I was just making sure you were okay up here," Tigress replied, tapping Tai-Lung on the forehead. Tai-Lung rolled his eyes.

"One day, I'll be gone and you'll miss me so much," Tai-Lung declared. Tigress laughed just like Master Wan.

"That will be the day," She replied. Just then, Zeng came rushing in.

"Bandits are attacking the village," he reported.

"Come on, let's get some exercise in," Tai-Lung said, cracking his knuckles. "Let's go!"

* * *

As Tai-Lung came back from the fight with the bandits, he saw another awesome sight. Po was searching the Training Hall, looking for something. It was the way he was doing it that made Tai-Lung stop in his tracks. Po walked over the tumblers and then jumped into the balancing bowl. He jumped out and then picked up the large jade bowl. "Ah! There you are," Po said, picking up the fallen dumpling. He sniffed it. "Still good," Po decided and then ate it. Tai-Lung was speechless. Before he could speak, Master Wan came into the room with Tigress.

"Tai-Lung, I need your help. Master Rhino, Master Croc, and Master Ox have reported movement of an organized group of rebels surrounding Gongmen City. We've been asked to look into it."

"Why can't I and the others go with you?" Tigress asked.

"We should be fine, my dear kitten," Master Wan chuckled, rustling Tigress's head. "Plus, I wouldn't want you to be missing your 'bear' friend." Tigress blushed.

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment," Tai-Lung replied. Both Tigress and Wan noticed the distracted tone in Tai-Lung's voice.

"Tai-Lung, what's wrong?" Wan asked, "Another girl rejected you?"

"No, it's... I... Nevermind. Let's go," Tai-Lung said, dismissing the situation. He walked to his room, mulling over what he just saw. "Could it be?"

"What is it, Tai-Lung?" said a voice behind him. Tai-Lung looked to see Master Oogway. Tai-Lung instantly bowed.

"I... it's nothing, Master Oogway," Tai-Lung said, about to pass the turtle.

"What you see is what you see. But what you know makes all the difference," Oogway replied.

"Master?"

"If you see the signs to the noodle shop, then the building must have noodles," Oogway smiled, leaving the cat more confused that ever. However, for Tai-Lung, what he said vaguely made sense.

Vaguely.

 **To Be continued...**


	8. The Push Forward

The Push Forward

* * *

"Just keep stirring. There, you got it!" Po said excitedly. Tigress began stirring the soup like a pro. "Just don't stop stirring," Po instructed while he got something from the top rack.

"Thank you, Po, for teaching me how to cook. I really appreciate it," Tigress said.

"Nothing to it, Tigress," Po replied. "So when are Tai-Lung and Master Wan coming back?"

"I don't know. They said they would be back in about ten days," Tigress explained. She accidentally stopped stirring to look at Po wobbling from a stack of chairs trying to get an ingredient. "Po, be careful," Tigress said, going over to the tower of chairs. However, Po started to wobble more than he intended.

"WhoaaoaowAhaAAA!" Po fell down from the tower right onto Tigress. Po and Tigress were face-to-face with wide eyes. Po immediately jumped off of Tigress. "Oops! Sorry!"

"It's alright. What were you trying to get from the top?"

"It's the cumin," Po explained. With a flying split, Tigress used the corner of the shelves to support herself in midair and grabbed the cumin. She gracefully came down. "Wow!" Po said in hushed amazement. Tigress giggled. Po's starstruck amazement of her always made her laugh a bit.

"Is this it?" Tigress asked. Po shook his head awake.

"Oh, yeah. It is. Thanks," Po recovered. Then he remembered something. "Wait, aren't you suppose to be stirring the pot?" Po asked. Tigress's eyes widened when she remembered. They rushed over to the pot and saw that it had hardened. Tigress tried using the stirring spoon and couldn't move it at first. She tried to move the spoon without breaking the pot, but it was proving hard. "Here, let me help." Po offered.

"Thanks, Po, but-" She was instantly stopped when Po wrapped his arms around hers and grabbed the spoon. His arms felt surprisingly warm and strong. Tigress could feel her cheeks warm up.

"Ready?" Po asked, his warm breath brushing against her neck, making her suppress a shiver. She shook off the feeling.

"Yeah."

"One, two, three, PULL!" With an awesome amount of combined strength, they pulled the wooden spoon out. "There we go!"

"Yeah," Tigress replied. "Um... but what do we do about the soup?" Po then facepalmed himself.

"I forgot! You could just heat it back up and it becomes loose again. We did all that work for nothing," Po said. Tigress laughed.

"Well, it's good to get some physical exercise every now and then."

"But you get it every day," Po said.

"Your point?" Tigress asked with a smirk. Po smiled. Pretty soon, they managed to not completely destroy the kitchen and finished their cooking. "Thank you, Po," She said, hugging Po.

"Nnnn no problem," Po stuttered. With that, Tigress left the kitchen and went to her room. She plopped her head on the mattress.

"UGH! What is going on with me?"

"You're in love." Tigress's head shot up and looked at the door.

"Viper," Tigress grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Admit it. You've fallen in love with the panda. A cook and a kung fu fighter. So romantic," Viper said in a daze.

"How is that romantic?" Tigress asked. "Anyways we're just a little... nervous around each other. We don't have anything between us." Viper looked at her with an unbelieving face. "I'm serious."

"Sure, let's see how well that goes," Viper challenged, slithering away. Tigress shut the door to her room. She plopped down back on the mat.

"We just live in the same place. Nothing more," Tigress told herself.

Or at least she tried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tai-Lung and Master Wan were traveling to the great city of Gongmen by boat. As their boat finally made its way into the mighty city, they could see something was off. The whole city was in a panic. The civilians were frantically running to and fro. Master Wan halted a frightened bunny. "What's the matter?"

"Lord Shen has returned and is marching his way to the palace gates to see the masters with a great machine," The bunny replied.

"Come on, let's see what the crazy bird is up to," Master Wan chuckled menacingly, cracking his knuckles. Tai-Lung and Wan stealthfully made their way to the palace.

"Who is this Shen guy?" Tai-Lung asked.

"He attacked a group of pandas when it was prophesied that he would be defeated by one. He was exiled by his parents because of it. It broke their hearts to send him away. They died shortly afterward," Master Wan explained. Tai-Lung stopped hopping on the rooftops when he realized what Master Wan just said.

"A... panda would defeat him," He said quietly to himself.

"Hey, slowpoke! Now is not the time to get into your airheaded moods," Wan remarked, "We have a crazy duck to defeat."

"Peacock."

"Whatever," Wan replied. They finally made it to the palace where the masters were training. Master Rhino greeted them.

"Ah, my friend. It's good to see you," He smiled.

"Never mind that. We have to get ready. That crazy duck-"

"Peacock."

"Whatever. He's coming. Shen's coming with some kind of new weapon," Master Wan said.

"How do you know?" Master Ox asked.

"We were called to answer some organized bandits stealing metal. We just came into the city hearing about Shen's return." Tai-Lung reported. Rhino thought about is then smiled.

"Let him come. We'll just see how the exiled prince has progressed," Rhino replied. Just then, the doors flew open and in walked an albino peacock.

"Gentlemen, it's a pleasure to see you," Shen formally greeted them.

"Ah, there's the crazy duck now," Wan muttered.

"I am a peacock," Shen replied, feeling undignified.

"That's what I said," Master Wan smirked. Rhino took the floor.

"What is it you want, Shen?"

"What is rightfully mine: Gongmen City!"

"This city is under the Master's Council. Away from your greedy little feathers, duck."

"PEACOCK!" Shen exclaimed.

"That's what I said," Master Wan smirked. Tai-Lung spied the large box being carried by wolves.

"What's in the box, Shen," Tai-Lung asked.

"Oh that," Shen evilly smiled. "That's your parting gift. In that, it will part you. Part of you here, part of you there, and part of you way over there staining the wall!"

"You insolent fool," Master Ox cried, rushing towards him. Master Croc did the same. They fought it out but Shen started going for Master Rhino. Rhino blocked all of his flying daggers and forced him back with his big hammer, knocking the rest of Shen's hidden daggers out.

"Show-off," Shen muttered.

"And we're handsome, too," Wan cheekily said.

"That was a warning, Shen," Master Rhino said, "You're no match for our Kung Fu."

"Oh, I know. But this is," Shen stated, flying back to the box. The box opened up to reveal a large cannon. Master Rhino felt Wan tap him on the shoulder.

"I've got this," Rhino said.

"We're right behind you," Tai-Lung replied. Wan nodded. Shen lit the fuse, sending the ball flying.

* * *

Oogway's eyes opened up after a long meditation. He walked into the kitchen where everyone was sitting. It was around dinner time.

"Master Oogway," Po announced, bowing out of respect. The rest did the same. Even without Master Wan here, they still paid Oogway a great deal of respect. "What is the matter?" He asked this noticing Oogway's pensive face.

"It is time to pick the Dragon Warrior," Oogway announced. The whole room gasped. Po's shocked face slowly grew into a wide open grin.

"Oh, my Gosh! This is awesome!" He squealed, dancing around in a little circle.

"Are you sure Master Oogway?" Tigress asked in all sincerity. The old turtle nodded. Then he called Zeng.

"Have posters set up all around the Jade Palace on this event. We'll start today," Oogway said.

"This is so exciting! I have to go tell my dad," Po exclaimed, rushing out the door. The Furious Five clamored around trying to figure out who the Dragon Warrior would be.

"Who do you think it will be, Tigress?" Viper asked. In their hearts, they all thought that Tigress would the Dragon Warrior because of her dedication. For Tigress, it was a bit surreal.

"I...I would be lying if I didn't think it would be me," Tigress said. "But I would be okay with it being any of us. Except Monkey."

"Agreed," Said everyone but Monkey.

"HEY!" Monkey exclaimed causing everyone to laugh. Tigress chuckled, but she was still confused at heart. She didn't think the moment would come so soon. She was also worried. Master Oogway wouldn't have done such a thing unless something bad was going to happen. With Master Wan and Tai-Lung away, she could only wonder what the real reason for Master Oogway's decision in choosing the Dragon Warrior. She also wondered who it would be.

 **Continued...**


	9. Much More than You Appear

Much More Than You Appear

* * *

Po ran to his father's shop. He looked at the wall. "Wow, they already got the posters up?! This is going to be amazing," Po exclaimed in his high squealing voice. He looked at the shop and noticed that everyone was still in there. "People, what are you doing here?" Po exclaimed, calling everyone's attention. "Master Oogway is going to choose the Dragon Warrior today! Go to the Jade Palace! Come on! GO! Just take the soup with you! This is the event of the century!" Po was just about to leave with the horde as Mr. Ping stopped him.

"Po, where are you going?"

"To the... Jade Palace?"

"But you're forgetting your noodle cart," Mr. Ping said, pulling out the old heavy cart.

"Noodles," Po grimly muttered.

"Yes, the whole village will be there. And everyone will get a taste of my Secret Noodle Soup...with purchase of course."

"But Dad-"

"Uh huh?" Mr. Ping said in a happy excited tone. Po couldn't say no to that face. And he couldn't just use the Jade Palace's kitchen either because it wasn't mobile. Plus, he didn't have enough time to make the food there so Mr. Ping's cart was the only option.

"Could we also sell the bean buns? They're about to go bad," Po relented.

"That's my boy," The goose said, getting the bean buns. Po sighed.

* * *

"ARGH!" Po shouted. If trying to carry a load of stuff wasn't bad enough, being locked out was. Po looked around for other ways of getting in. He tried using a tree to get over when Crane was doing his flying stunt. He tried peeping through the hole to see if he could see Master Monkey's acrobatics. Though he missed all of that, he was determined to see Tigress's act. "I can't miss this," Po said determinedly. He saw a cart of rockets and a chair. He lit the fireworks and waited for it to blast him up in the air. After he heard the hissing stop, nothing happened for a moment. Then all of a sudden, he found himself above the arena and then falling back down. Then as he came around, he saw Mantis in front of him. Then Crane, Viper, Tigress, and Monkey. He looked at Oogway and found a finger pointed at him. "Oh! Sorry, my bad."

"You," Oogway said.

"What?"

"You are the chosen one," Oogway clarified.

"Um... no," Po said.

"Master Oogway, are you pointing to me?" Tigress asked. Po tried moving out of the way, but Oogway insisted.

"You are the Dragon Warrior," Oogway stated.

"WHAT?" Po, the Furious Five, Mr. Ping, and Mr. Shifu all exclaimed. Before Po could say anything, he was swooped up in a crowd carrying him up to the Hall of Heroes. His last glance at the Furious Five was Tigress's disappointed and almost betrayed face.

* * *

"Where is he?" Viper asked. The Furious Five were almost too shocked and disappointed to notice that Po wasn't in the Hall of Heroes, his room, or in the kitchen. Just then, Zeng came in rubbing his head.

"What's wrong, Zeng?" Tigress asked.

"The villagers have been complaining about peach seeds hitting them on the head? I just got one of them flung at me," Zeng said. Flying Peach seeds? There was only one peach tree in the entire area. Tigress sighed. She knew what it was.

"I'll go look into it," Tigress said, but Viper blocked her path.

"Tigress, please make sure that whatever you say is... gentle," Viper pleaded.

"I promise I won't hurt him. I think he's just as surprised as anyone of us," Tigress replied. The tiger made her way up to the peach tree where she found an interesting sight. There were almost no peaches on the tree, there was a load of seeds on the ground, and Po was apparently working out his throwing arm. He angerly threw the peach seeds off the mountain and into the valley.

"You had... ONE JOB!" He muttered as he threw a peach seed. "You JUST had to COOK!" He threw another. "AND you MESSED IT UP!" He was about to throw another, but Tigress held his hand back, causing him to fall to the ground. Po looked up to see Tigress with a terrifying emotionless face. "Hehe, hi." He said sheepishly. Tigress sat next to Po as he sat up. They both sat in silence. "How did you find me?" Po asked.

"The villagers were complaining about a bunch of peach seeds hitting them in the head," Tigress chuckled a bit.

"Really? I didn't think I could throw that far," Po said, amazed, "Must be that Dragon Warrior power coming in. Hehe." His bad joke caused Tigress to go back into her emotionless state. "Bad joke. Sorry." They fell silent again.

"Po/Tigress I-"

"You first," Tigress said.

"Tigress, I am so sorry for messing everything up. I'm sorry for taking away your hopes and crushing your dreams. I understand if you completely hate me," Po replied.

"Good," Tigress stated. Po's shoulders sagged as he looked at the ground in shame. Tigress chuckled and playfully punched him in the arm. "I'm kidding, Po. What happened, happened. Don't beat yourself up."

"Okay, but again, I'm so sorry," Po sighed. Then he came up with an idea. "Hey! What if I quit and give up the Dragon Warrior title? They would have to give it to you!" Though touched that Po would do that, the thought of Po giving up the title just for her made her feel guilty.

"Po, I wouldn't allow you to do that," She stated.

"Why not?" Po asked, slowly raising his voice. "You're the one who deserves the title. You're brave, strong, kind, magnificent, fierce, and beautiful. No one else deserves the title, much less a big fat panda like me." When Po realized what he just said, he looked back at the ground in embarrassment. To say that Tigress was flattered was an understatement. That was probably the single most affectionate and kind thing anyone had said to her.

"You... you really see yourself as just a fat panda?"

"What else am I?" Po muttered. The panda was shocked when he felt Tigress's arms around him and squeezing him tightly in a hug.

"You're not just a panda. You're so much more than that," Tigress whispered to him. Po slowly hugged back.

"Thank you, Tigress," Po said.

"Po, I won't lie that I was hurt that I didn't get the title," Tigress said, her voice starting to break up. "But it hurts me more to see someone so caring and kind talk so badly about themselves." Soon, Po felt something wet on his shoulder. Tigress was crying. Po pulled her back to see her face. She was definitely crying. "Please don't ever talk about yourself like that again, okay?"

"Okay," Po replied. Tigress held his hand tightly.

"Promise me, you won't ever think of yourself like that. You're much more than you think you are. You just don't see it," Tigress said.

"I promise," Po said, gently wiping a tear away from her face. "I'm sorry for making you cry." Tigress slowly smiled. Just then, they both heard a flapping noise. That was Zeng and he sounded as if he was in a hurry. They both looked to see the duck out of breath.

"Zeng, what's the matter?" Tigress asked.

"Tai-Lung and Master Wan have arrived back severely wounded," Zeng reported. Without thinking, the two rushed down to the medical bay.

 **Continued...**


	10. Dragon's Dung

Dragon's Dung

* * *

Monkey and Crane carefully laid Master Wan next to Tai-Lung as Tigress and Po rushed in. "Tai-Lung, Master Wan!" She exclaimed.

"They can't hear you. They've been unconscious for a while," Viper explained.

"What happened?" Po asked.

"Lord Shen's new weapon was so deadly that it killed Master Rhino, and Master Wan and Tai-Lung were hurt in the line of fire. Mantis has bandaged them up the best he could," Crane replied. Tigress went to Tai-Lung's side whose eyes were closed.

"Darn it, you stupid cat! If you die on me, I'll kill you," Tigress shouted. "How long until they come out of it?"

"No telling. Tai-Lung carried Wan half the way, and when his strength left him, some farmers saw them and delivered them here," Crane explained.

"They're not... going to-"

"I don't know," Crane answered Po. Tigress looked at the two motionless bodies and cried. Po balled his hand into a fist.

"Mantis, do you know any pressure points that can make them drink," He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I know of something that can help them heal. But I'm going to need several ingredients," Po replied. Tigress stood up, wiped her face of tears and looked at Po, concerned.

"Po, I-"

"Please trust me," Po whispered to her. Tigress was silent for a while.

"Do as he says," Tigress told the others, establishing her role as leader. The other nodded.

"I need honey, pepper, and Dragon tree leaves. Most importantly, I need dirt from this mountain," Po said. Everyone looked at each other. Dirt? "Don't ask questions. I'll explain later," Po hurried them. Like a flash, they hurried to get the ingredients.

"Are you sure about this?" Tigress asked Po.

"If they were paralyzed, I wouldn't be able to do this. I'm sure I can do this. Besides," He said with a small, almost brave, smile. "It's just cooking." Po and Tigress rushed off to the kitchen where the others were ready with the supplies. Po boiled some water and started mixing all the ingredients together. Pretty soon, instead of the sweet smell that usually filled the room, a foul odor came from the pot.

"What is that?" Monkey asked, looking into the pot. Po smacked his hand away with his wooden spoon and in a voice that sounded much like his father's, scowled the monkey.

"No Touching! Stay away from the pot!" Po meant business.

"I guess he didn't like seeing you sad," Viper confided in Tigress. Tigress didn't reply, but she did see the pattern Viper was suggesting. Suddenly, Po poured out two bowls of the concoction. He quickly made it to the medical bay.

"Ready," Po asked Mantis. The bug nodded and hit the puncture points, making the two swallow. Po poured the liquid down their throats until they drank it all. As Mantis stopped making them swallow, the bodies remained motionless for a while. Then, both Master Wan and Tai-Lung's eyes shot open. They lurched upright and vomited what had been put down their throats. Tai-Lung ran out of the bed to go to the kitchen sink and wash his tongue out with water. Wan grabbed the nearest brush and scrubbed his tongue out.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" He exclaimed.

"Dragon's Dung," Po explained to the fully recovered and functioning gorilla, "It's a concoction that has special healing powers. I learned it from an old goat soothsayer who showed me where I was born. Normally you would put it on the wounds but it's much faster when you drink it. The reason why it's called Dragon's Dung is-"

"Yeah, I know!" Wan interrupted. Tai-Lung came back into the room.

"That was the worst thing that was ever put in my mouth," Tai-Lung shivered. Tigress hugged her brother tightly.

"You're alive," She celebrated, crying again. Tai-Lung smiled as he hugged back.

"See, I told you would miss me," Tai-Lung smirked.

"Stupid cat," Tigress laughed tearfully. Tai-Lung held her closer.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," He whispered to her.

"Normally, I would love to make her laugh again, but we have some serious problem," Wan said. Tigress knew he was serious. Even when nearly dying, Wan always had a joke up his sleeve. Now, he meant business. "We have to stop Shen's machine. I need to talk with Master Oogway." The gorilla exited the room and searched for Oogway. The Furious Five and Po nervously looked at each other.

"You tell him," Crane said to Po.

"ME?! Why should I tell him?! I'm new here! I didn't think this would happen! Plus, you guys know him much better than I do," Po argued quickly.

"He's got a point," Tigress agreed.

"Okay, then you tell him," Crane directed.

"Why me? Why not you?"

"Me?! He would think I'm crazy."

"I'm pretty sure the news coming from anyone of us is going to sound crazy," Viper replied, "No offense, Po."

"No, I'm with you on this one," Po agreed.

"Um... May I ask what we are passing the blame around for?" Tai-Lung asked, completely clueless.

"We'll explain when Master Wan comes back," Tigress said, "Okay, what if Po told him?"

"What?! I thought you were on my side."

"I am, but I'm being hypothetical," Tigress explained.

"Of what?! He wouldn't believe me," Po exclaimed.

"That's true," Mantis replied. "So we need to pick someone he would never expect to tell a good joke. That way he could know for sure that it's true."

"Someone who couldn't tell a good joke? Okay, then Monkey does it," Tigress said.

"Stop taking opportunities to take shots at me," Monkey exclaimed. Then Po came up with an idea.

"What if Master Oogway told Master Wan?"

"Told me what?" Said the gorilla accompanied by Oogway. The whole team looked at each other, wondering who was going to make the first move. Wan glanced at Tai-Lung who only gave a confused shrug. "Anyways, I told Master Oogway about the situation."

"But I can not help you," Master Oogway finished, "The only one who can help you with this is the Dragon Warrior."

"Which he says he already chose," Master Wan added, "So where is the guy?" Slowly and hesitantly, Po raised his hand and everyone pointed to Po. Both Tai-Lung and Wan looked at Po with wide eyes. Then, something happened that no one thought ever would happen. Master Wan laughed.

"HAHAHA! OH, that's rich. That was the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"Um... Master Wan," Tigress spoke, "He is the Dragon Warrior. Everyone was there for the event." Wan looked at Oogway, who nodded. Wan breathed in slowly and then exhaled.

"Po, understand that what I'm about to say is not me trying to be mean in any way, shape, or form. I just need to get something across," Wan said calmly.

"Sure," Po replied, knowing what he was about to say.

"ARE YOU BLINKING NUTS!" Wan shouted at his master, which shocked everyone. "Master Oogway, I understand that everyone can do Kung Fu, but Po isn't ready to become the Dragon Warrior in 3.2 days! How is he going to be ready? We have a nutso parading through Gongmen city as we speak and we can't have a newbie doing something that's he's not prepared for! How is he going to do that?!"

"I think he's able to do it," Tai-lung spoke up. Everyone looked at him.

"Are you crazy as well?" Wan asked.

"I've seen what Po can do. Whether or not he actually pays attention to what he's capable of, he does have potential," Tai-Lung said, firmly laying his hand on Po's shoulder.

"It was an accident," Po sighed.

"There are no accidents," Tai-Lung quoted from the turtle. Wan shook his head.

"I don't even know how to train him," Wan replied. Tai-Lung actually chuckled.

"Who said you had to teach him?" Tai-Lung said, disappearing into the kitchen and coming back with some dumplings. "Po? Do you want to eat?"

"Oh, yes, I'm starving!" Po said, about to eat the food. Tai-Lung took away from him.

"Good, follow me then," Tai-Lung smirked. So Po did. Wan looked at his master.

"Do you really think that he can do it?" Wan asked.

"I'm not sure of anything I do," Oogway smiled, leaving the room.

"What should we do?" Tigress asked.

"Prepare to leave for Gongmen City. We'll be ready when Tai-Lung finishes training Po," Wan instructed. As Wan left, Tigress ran after Po just as they were about to leave.

"Po?"

"Tigress?" Po said looking back.

"Can I tell you something?" Tigress asked.

"Sure?" Po said, really unsure about what she was about to say. Tigress went up to Po and kissed Po on the cheek. Po's eyes shot open and he remained motionless.

"Thank you for bringing them back," Tigress said. "If it makes you happier, I think you'll make an awesome Dragon Warrior." With that, she left. Tai-Lung looked back to see what was holding Po.

"Po?" He said, waving his hand in front of him. He just stayed still. Tai-Lung sighed. "Tigress broke you, didn't she?" Tai-Lung picked Po up, with much difficulty, and carried Po on his shoulders. "Come on, Po."

 **Continued...**


	11. Unusual Secrets

Unusual Secrets

* * *

Tigress sat by her mat. She had all of her stuff pack already. She usually packed light so she didn't have to worry about it. She looked up at the mountain that Tai-Lung and Po went up three days ago. Wan came in, seeing her stare at the mountain. "They'll be back," Wan smiled, resting his hand on Tigress's shoulder.

"Are you sure that Po can do this?" Tigress asked.

"I didn't think you could do Kung Fu," Wan confessed.

"Really?"

"You were very unsure and insecure when I chose you," Wan explained. "You were reluctant to try anything. I sincerely thought you didn't like Kung Fu. Then I saw you fighting the training dummy. You were so determined to make sure you 'won'. HAHAHA! That's how I knew you would be a great warrior."

"From... hitting a punching dummy?" Tigress asked.

"Hey, anything can happen," Wan replied. Wan left the tiger in peace. The next moment, Tigress's hands were covered by two hands.

"Guess who."

"Tai-Lung!" Tigress exclaimed, spinning around with an excited smile. She looked around him. "Where's Po?"

"He's meeting up with Master Oogway to receive the Dragon scroll. He is definitely the Dragon Warrior," Tai-Lung assured her. Tigress looked down at the floor in sadness. "What's wrong?"

"Master Oogway passed away two days ago. He left his staff in Master Wan's hands," Tigress explained. Tai-Lung was shocked then sighed.

"Well, I know he would be proud of Po," Tai-Lung smiled. Tigress smiled back. Then she remembered something Tai-Lung said.

"You said he was going to get the Dragon Scroll?" Tai-Lung nodded. "Then what are we doing here? Let's go!" Tigress raced out of her bed to find Po. Tai-Lung shook his head.

"Is it not obvious that she loves the panda?" Tai-Lung asked himself.

* * *

"Blank?" Wan exclaimed.

"Here, see for yourself," Po presented him. Wan took the scroll and looked at it several different ways. He was speechless for a moment. Then... he laughed.

"AH! Now I understand," Wan chuckled. The Furious Five, Tai-Lung, and Po were all confused.

"Oh good, because I don't," Po replied.

"You need to go to your father," Wan said, giving the scroll to the panda.

"How does his father know about the secret of the scroll?" Tai-Lung asked.

"It will be obvious," Wan smiled, "We'll see you down there when we get ready." With that, a confused Po descended down the mountain.

"How do you know his father knows?" Tigress asked.

"When Oogway and I were choosing you all to be the Furious Five, he took me to Mr. Ping's shop."

"I remember. I was there," Tigress added.

"Yes, but you were too busy playing with Po and the counter to notice that Master Oogway talked Mr. Ping into giving him the secret ingredient of his noodle soup," Wan explained.

"Wait, so you and Master Oogway knew the secret ingredient?" Crane asked.

"Master Oogway actually knows the ingredient. It was after the conversation that Master Oogway said to me, 'his secret ingredient is the key to the Dragon Scroll'."

"And you believe him," Tai-Lung said doubtfully.

"Of course," Wan smiled. Tai-Lung just shrugged.

"At this point, anything is possible," Tai-Lung replied. "Come on, let's get ready".

* * *

"Dad, I need your help! I-"

"Po! Good to see you! I need you to deliver noodles to table 12."

"Dad, but I need your-"

"Sorry, Po. Noodles come first."

"DAD!" Po exclaimed. "UGH! It's always noodles with you. WHY!"

"Po, we're a noodle family. Broth follows through our veins," Mr. Ping explained. Po sighed as he put the stuff down.

"I don't know Dad. I'm in over my head and I thought I could come here to get some kind of help. I don't know what to do," Po said, slumping onto the floor. His father thought about this for a moment.

"Oh, Po. I think I should tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago," Mr. Ping said.

"Yeah?"

"The secret ingredient to my secret ingredient soup," Mr. Ping explained, whispering.

"Oh," Po said, a little disappointed.

"The secret ingredient is...nothing," Mr. Ping revealed.

"What?!" Po exclaimed almost a little too loudly.

"Shh! You heard me right," Mr. Ping laughed. "Nothing."

"Wait, so you don't put anything in it," Po asked.

"Nothing. To make something special, you just have to believe it's special," Mr. Ping explained. Po looked at the reflective surface of the scroll. He quietly said to himself.

"There is no secret ingredient."

"Po," Wan called, entering the shop with Tigress. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Po said with a confident smile. Wan knew that smile and chuckled. Tigress whispered over to Po.

"Did you learn the secret?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah, and it was simpler than I thought," Po replied. "I'm ready for what Shen throws at me."

"You seem to know him very well," Tigress noticed. Po looked at her with a serious look and then looked straight ahead.

"I don't want to talk about it," Po replied, going up with Master Wan, leaving Tigress in the back to ponder what he meant.

 **To Be continued...**


	12. Never alone

Never Alone

* * *

"We're almost there. We'll just take the boat up there. We'll be in the city in the morning," Wan explained as the team boarded the small river boat. It was night time. As the team slept, Po couldn't fall asleep. He got up to look at the river. The stillness and the night sounds of the river were soothing, but Po was still uneasy. He looked crossly at the water as if it were offending him. Po sighed and held his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" asked a voice from behind him. Po looked behind to see Tigress, and he put on his usual bright smile.

"Nothing, I'm just really waiting for the ride to be over so I can put my 'new moves' in action," Po said, punching in the air. Tigress knew he was faking it.

"Po, seriously. I know something is wrong that you're not telling me," Tigress said. Po looked away from her. "Please, I just want to help you like you've helped us."

"How have I done that?" Po asked, curious. Tigress looked stunned.

"How about believing in me, being a great cook and the best friend anyone could ask, and reviving Master Wan and Tai-Lung. Oh, and how about being a caring, loving person," Tigress exclaimed. "Do you still think you're nothing?"

"Hehe, not anymore," Po said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Po, there's something about Shen that has you upset and worried. What's the matter?" Tigress asked as she sat down next to him. Po was silent for a while.

"You know the story of Shen and how he was exiled, right?"

"Yeah."

"My village was the one that was attacked," Po explained. Tigress's eyes widened.

"I'm...so sorry, Po."

"When my dad, Mr. Ping, told me that I was adopted, I went out to see if I could get some answers. I met this old soothsayer on my travels who helped me when I was nearly dying. She led me back to my original village. I learned about my real parents. It was... intense."

"Something like that must be very painful for you to go through," Tigress said.

"Yeah," Po sighed.

"And now you're going to seek revenge for what Shen did?"

"No. I'm just going to end his reign of terror. Maybe I can reason with him," Po said optimistically.

"Mad men are hard to reason with, Po."

"It works with Wan," Po joked. Tigress chuckled. "Speaking of Wan, have you ever imagined being taught by someone else? Like, how different you would be? Someone like Mr. Shifu."

"Um... well not really. I mean I wouldn't want anyone different, really." Tigress answered, "to be perfectly honest, I wouldn't want anyone like Mr. Shifu. He seems too... strict."

Po laughed "Yeah, he means well. He's just... 'high strung'." He flinched. "wow that pun actually hurt to say." Tigress chuckled.

"I don't know I thought he would always be 'long-winded'," Tigress said, flinching. "You're right. It does hurt to say." Both of them laughed.

Po looked at Tigress, the moonlight cast over her outline gave her an illuminating appearance that he couldn't help but stare at. Tigress caught him staring at her.

"What?"

"Oh! Nothing," Po recovered, looking away and blushing. Tigress chuckled. "So, what's the plan when we get to Gongmen City?"

"We find Master Ox and Master Croc, destroy Shen's weapon, and then we eat out," Tigress joked. Po laughed. Tigress glanced over to Po who had a calm smile on his face. He actually looked handsome up close. Po saw her looking at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tigress said, shaking her head.

"Is something on my face?" Po asked.

"Nothing, your face is handsome, I mean good-looking, I mean fine!" Tigress kept correcting herself. She sighed. "I'm going back down." As she got up, Tigress felt a hand on hers.

"Please, stay," Po asked.

"O-okay," Tigress said. She slowly sat back down. "What's wrong with me?" Tigress thought to herself, "I'm acting like a foolish lovestruck teen. This shouldn't happen to me."

"Tigress?"

"Y...yes?" Tigress stuttered.

"Do you really think I'm going to be able to do this?" Po asked.

"Not alone," Tigress replied, "But with some help you can." Po smiled.

"Thanks Tigress for believing in me."

"You're welcome," Tigress replied. Then she became nervous again. "Um...Po, do you ever..."

"Ever what?" Po asked. Tigress scooted closer to him, making him stutter. "Um... Tigress?"

"Have you ever wondered if-"

"Tigress? Po?" Both the panda and tiger winced when they heard their names being said. Po sighed.

"Yes, Monkey?" Po called back, disappointed. Po could have sworn he heard a growl from Tigress. Monkey climbed up to the top of the boat where they were.

"We're coming close to Gongmen City. Get ready to go stealth when we get there," Monkey said, going back down.

"Okay," Tigress replied. Po and Tigress looked at each other and awkwardly moved away. "I'm sorry, I was-"

"It's okay," Po tried to laugh it off. Meanwhile, Monkey was being beaten over the head by Viper.

"You idiot! You messed it up!" She whispered, whipping her tail on Monkey's head.

"What did I do?!" Monkey exclaimed. Wan sighed.

"They'll figure it out eventually," the gorilla said.

"Should we tell them that we heard everything?" Tai-Lung asked. Viper's eyes threw daggers at him. "Nevermind."

"None of you boys mess this up or I'll make Shen's weapon look like a child's toy. GOT IT!"

"Yes, ma'am," The boys all said frightened.

"Good," Viper said, returning to her happy state.

"I told you she could be terrifying if you give her the opportunity," Wan whispered to Tai-Lung. Tai-Lung had to agree.

As their boat docked at the city, they could see the city littered with Shen's wolf soldiers. "So, what's the plan?" Wan asked. Po spied something that may help.

"I have a stealth plan," Po smiled.

* * *

"This is your 'stealth plan'?" Crane asked as they walked around the city in a Chinese dragon costume.

"Hey, we're getting through the city, aren't we?" Tai-Lung said, defending Po.

"Listen, the old lady said we would be able to find the prison on the edge of town," Tigress explained.

"Well, we might want to speed up finding it because we have company!" Wan exclaimed.

"HEY! YOU!" Shouted a wolf soldier. The Chinese dragon stopped in the middle of the street.

"What do we do?" Monkey asked. By the time the wolf bandits checked the inside of the costume, the team escaped using barrels. Wan and Tai-Lung had to be creative and disguised themselves as soldiers. Fortunately, the wolf bandits aren't that smart. They finally found their way to Gongmen Jail.

"Come on, let's bust them out and see what their plan is for taking back the city," Po said excitedly. They snuck into jail and easily found Master Croc and Master Ox. "EEEHH! It's them!"

"Po, try to control yourself," Tai-Lung sighed.

"Come on, let's get you out," Po said, but Wan stopped him.

"This doesn't make any sense. Two guards and they couldn't get out? You don't want to get out, do you?" Wan said to the masters. The crocodile and the ox looked ashamed.

"We can't fight him. You know the power that the weapon has! We won't be able to do it," Master Ox said dismayed.

"WHAT?!" Po exclaimed. While Po tried to convince the masters, Viper whispered over to Tigress.

"So... how is it with you and Po?"

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked.

"You guys seemed very... distant from each other when we boarded," Viper noticed.

"I'm just focused on the mission," Tigress replied.

"Are you sure? You seem...distressed," Viper commented. Tigress was silent for a moment.

"Po and I were talking and... things got... personal."

"You kissed?"

"SSHHH! No! We didn't. I mean... we almost did...I don't know."

"About what?" Viper asked.

"I don't know if I feel this way because I truly like him or because it's just the thrill of him being my first... likable person."

"He's your first crush!"

"SHHH! Would you keep it down! Yes, he's my first... crush," Tigress said, embarrassed. "Why am I telling her this?" Tigress thought to herself.

"Tigress, I understand you're confused, but you've known Po for at least three years now," Viper replied. Tigress looked at the snake, surprised.

"It's been three years?" Tigress asked. Time really did seem to fly. It seems like just yesterday Po and Tigress met in the kitchen.

"Yeah," Viper said, "You know Po well. I think you truly like him." Tigress sighed. Just then, their conversation when Master Ox, who was fighting Po to STAY in the jail cell, said.

"Face it, panda. Kung Fu is dead."

"Wha..." Po was speechless for a moment. Tai-Lung rested his hand on the panda's shoulder. But Po was determined. "No, I won't give up. You may stay here and live with the daily helping of shame served each day."

"Sometimes twice a day," Croc commented.

"But we'll keep fighting and show that Kung Fu still lives," Po spoke out.

"Yeah," Said a random criminal. Suddenly, a group of wolf soldiers came in.

"Monkey! What happened to the alarm?"

"Oh right! KA KAAAA!" Monkey squealed.

"I do not sound like that!" Crane exclaimed. The warriors were quickly disposed of. Then in walked a person who they didn't expect.

"WHAT THE-" As the leader wolf came in, it was very apparent something was off. He smirked and then laughed. "Well, I was wondering when you were coming."

"HAHAHAHAHA! Well, if it isn't my sneaky friend," Wan laughed, patting the Boss Wolf on the back. "Nice to see you, Tikal."

"Master Wan? Who's this?" Tai-Lung asked.

"This is Tikal. He and I used to be partners in crime. Literally. But while Master Oogway got me out of my habit, I got Tikal out of his. So he's now an inside guy," Wan explained.

"Wow, it's interesting how one person makes a change," Tai-Lung said to Po, but Po seemed to recognize Tikal.

"You were one of the wolves that attacked my village," Po said. The room got dangerously quiet. Tikal sighed.

"I am... very sorry for what I did. I had my orders." Tikal replied. Po stared at him but sighed.

"It's in the past."

"Um... Crazy duck with exploding thingy on the rampage here?" Wan called.

"Peacock," Everyone in the jail corrected him.

"I AM NOT PAID ENOUGH TO CARE!" Wan shot back.

"So what is your idea for destroying the weapon?" Tikal asked.

"First, we have to figure out where the cannons are," Tai-Lung said.

"He's building them at the warehouse. You find them, you destroy the weapons. I've tried to sabotage as many as possible, but you could finish them off before he sails off," Tikal replied.

"Alright! Let's go!" Po said enthusiastically.

"I'll try and slow down the process as much as possible," Tikal said. He left the masters to their mission.

"Come on. Let's find that warehouse," Wan instructed.

"Are you sure that we can trust him?" Tigress asked.

"We can't. That's why I want to destroy the cannon soon before he comes back," Wan replied.

"Alright! Let's go!"

"Actually Po, why don't you stay here," Tigress said.

"What? Why?" Po asked. Tigress looked at the others leaving before she said anything.

"I don't want you to get hurt. You're new to this and I can't risk seeing you harmed."

"And it's okay for you to get hurt," Po argued. "I won't allow what happened to Master Wan and Tai-Lung to happen to you. I know you can do anything, but you can't do this alone."

"I won't. I have the others with me," Tigress replied.

"Tigress."

"Please, Po. I don't want to lose you," Tigress pleaded. Po smiled.

"Trust me. You won't," Po said. Tigress still didn't like the idea.

"Just please be careful," Tigress cautioned. With that, she left.

"She definitely has a thing for you," Master Ox observed.

"WHAT! She's just a friend," Po said embarrassed.

"Friends," Ox said.

"My," Croc said.

"FOOT!" said everyone in the prison.

"Just leave me alone!" A frustrated Po shot back, still embarrassed as he exited the jail to join the others.

 **Continued...**


	13. Inner Peace

Inner Peace

* * *

" Po, what exactly are you going to do if-"

"When," Tai-Lung interrupted.

"When Shen finds you to fight you?" Wan asked.

"Wing it," Po replied equally unsure. Wan stopped in his tracks as did the others.

"Really? Are you really just going to wing it? You have no plan what so ever?"

"I don't know what to do. I can't kill him. I was... just going to try and see if I can change his mind," Po answered. Wan thought about it then smiled.

"You've already mastered something that I thought I would have to teach you," Wan noticed.

"Really, what's that?"

"Inner peace," Wan answered Po. The panda was confused. "Go to the warehouse and start destroying the weapons. We'll be there shortly," Wan instructed the others. As they went on along the rooftops, Wan and Po jumped to the ground.

"Master Wan, what is it? We have to destroy Shen's weapons," Po said with urgency.

"I'm going to give you a crash course in inner peace," Wan explained.

"What's that?"

"Inner peace is when you're at peace within yourself. Some gain it by years of isolation. Others gain it by severe strife and pain as did I when Master Oogway changed me. You've already gone through that pain when you learned about your past I imagine."

"Yeah, it hurt more than biting my tongue several times in the same place," Po said, pointing to his outstretched tongue. Wan laughed.

"Well, then you already know about inner peace," Wan said. Then he jumped back onto the rooftops. "Come on, let's go."

"But what does inner peace 'do'?"

"You'll learn when you figure it out," Wan smiled. Po sighed and followed the gorilla.

"Awesome," Po muttered, running up to the gang.

"Okay, we're here, but we need to find a way to get those weapons down," Tai-Lung said. Po spotted some fireworks near and then had an idea.

"I think I know how" Po smiled.

The wolves were working to get the cannons onto the boats when "RAHHH! IM THE LIVING DRAGON OF THE DEAD!" There Po was in a dragon costume with fireworks in hand.

"Isn't that going to hurt?" Crane asked as the gang placed the explosives.

"He said it would be a perfect distraction. Plus, two fireworks aren't going to hurt him," Tigress said.

"Yeah, but what about a factory where there are black powder barrels and explosives that can go off at a handclap strike?!" Crane asked. Tigress's eyes widened.

"PO!" She shouted as she rushed after the panda who was actually frightening the wolves. Po lifted his costume off just as the fireworks went off. The rogue fireworks flew right into a black powder barrel, blowing up a cannon right next to Po. Tigress pushed Po out of the way of the falling cannon just in time. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to you," Po smiled, but Tigress wasn't happy.

"I thought I told you to be careful," Tigress said sternly. Po frowned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you," Po replied. Po's ears and eyes perked up when he noticed something through the smoke. Rather, someone. "Tigress DUCK!" Po shouted, pushing Tigress's head down to avoid the knife thrown at her. Then they both heard a cackling.

"Well," Said the avian, "If it isn't the legendary panda. At last we-"

"Hey man," Po said, worrying more about Tigress as they got up.

"Uh, hey," Shen replied. Po looked at Shen with a calm face.

"So you're the peacock Shen?"

"PEA- Actually yes. I am a peacock," Shen muttered. He thought Po was going to call him a duck like Wan.

"The same one that destroyed my village," Po said seriously. Shen gave an evil smirk.

"Yes, I am," Shen replied.

"Do you really think your little plan is going to work?" Tigress growled. Shen laughed as the explosions in the back went off.

"You really think your little attempt at a setback will really work? My spies have already heard about your attempt and put most of my cannons on the boats," Shen smirked. Thinking that their surprise attack failed, Tigress's eyes widened but she and Shen were shocked when Po laughed.

"You think that was the plan?"

"What?" Shen said. Tigress wisely remained silent as she felt Po grab her hand.

"We have a plan bigger than you know," Po smirked, feeling Tigress squeeze his hand tightly.

"You're bluffing. What can a bumbling panda like you possibly plan?" Shen asked.

"This?" Po flung Tigress at Shen as she extended her leg in a flying kick attack. Shen, by instinct, dodged it, but he didn't even notice the hand that suddenly wrapped around his neck as he was yanked from his place and sent flying. Po had thrown Tigress but held onto her hand so Shen wouldn't see him. Then when he was close enough, Po grabbed Shen by the neck as Tigress and Po continued sailing through the air. As the three crashed into barrels, Tigress and Po got out of the rubble before Shen came through and ran to catch up with the others. They finally caught up with Wan and the others.

"What happened?" Wan asked.

"Shen knew we were coming," Po panted.

"Did Tikal tell him?" Monkey asked.

"It doesn't matter," Tigress replied. "We need to get to the boats now!"

"Mind if we join," Said a voice behind them. There they saw Master Ox and Master Croc.

"You came to fight?" Po asked. "Why?"

"Let's just say Wan left us a little... reconsideration present," Master Ox muttered, picking something like gum out of his ear. Wan snickered.

Tigress could see a battalion of ships about to exit Gongmen City with Shen at the helm. "Be on the look out for those masters, men. Nothing shall stand in my way in conquering China!" Shen shouted.

"We need to take out those weapons," Wan whispered, "But how?"

"Well, they can't move very well," Tai-Lung said. Everyone looked at each other.

"Ambush?" Po asked. Wan smiled.

"Or a bush? HA! Classic," Wan laughed.

"Let's go!" Po shouted as they stormed the fleet of ships. Po smashed through the line of wolf soldiers taking aim at the bridge. As the others fought, "Tai-Lung help me move this thing!"

"What are you planning to do with it?" Tai-Lung asked moving the cannon into place.

"Use his own weapon against him," Po said, lighting the fuse. "GET DOWN!" The cannonball rocketed out its shell and smashed the ships behind. Tigress noticed the blockade the boats were making at the bridge.

"Master Wan!" She called, pointing to the blockade. Wan knew what she meant.

"Use their ships to block the path!" Wan instructed as he kicked another wolf. "We can't let them leave the harbor!" Using Po's weight, Tigress swung Po around like a bat, knocking out packs of wolves. Another wave came at them.

"Viper, do you know Puppet of Death?" Po asked. Po knocked out a wolf soldier and gave it to Tigress and Viper to use for their move.

"WHAT?!" Shen exclaimed. Surely and quickly, she saw his army dwindling. "Keep firing!" He looked to Tikal, his lead soldier, but he wasn't there. He only got a glimpse of the wolf hightailing it away from the ship. "COWARD!" Shen went up and fired the cannon himself, aiming at Po.

"PO! LOOKOUT!" Tigress shouted, pushing him out of the way. The blast of the cannon blew them far and blew the bridge out. Po came to and saw Tigress floating on a piece of wood. He swam over her to make sure she was alright. She weakly moved her head up. Then Po saw Shen confidently smiling. Po gently pushed Tigress out of the way and swam over to a larger platform to stand. Po turned to face the whole fleet.

"So be it," Shen sighed. "Fire away," He commanded. The cannonball soared towards Po. Po closed his mind and thought to himself,

"Inner peace." Then he grabbed the ball and flung it back towards the ships. Shocked, Shen's mouth dropped. Po smirked but then realized his hand was burning. "AHHH! HOT HOT HOT!" He finally extinguished the flame in his mouth.

"AGAIN!" Shen shouted. Pretty soon, a rain of cannonballs flew at Po, but he kept flinging them back. "KEEP FIRING! KILL HIM! SOMEBODY KILL HIM!" Finally, the last cannon came and Po threw it right back down the barrel, destroying the ship.

"Unbelievable," Tai-Lung marveled as they swam to shore, "He really is the Dragon Warrior."

"I never doubted him," Wan said proudly. Tai-Lung glared at him and hit him in the arm. "OW tender!" He whined.

As the dust cleared, Shen looked at the massive cannon standing upright, destroyed and broken. "Wha... How... How did you do it?" Shen asked Po.

"You know, just keep your shoulders loose, arms straight."

"Not that," Shen interrupted. "I took everything away from you. Your family, your home, everything."

"The past is the past, Shen. You don't let it define you in the present. My plan wasn't to ever hurt you but to say I forgive you," Po explained. "The only thing that matters now is who you choose to be."

"You're right. Then I choose this," Shen yelled as he threw a dagger at Po. Po ducked and dodged Shen's attacks, but Shen was also cutting the ropes that held the cannon up. Soon, the cannon fell down. Po leaped out of the way while Shen accepted his fate. Po dove into the water and swam to safety. Po saw Tai-Lung's hand offered up to help him out of the water.

"That was no accident," Tai-Lung smirked. Po smiled. But soon he nearly fell back into the water when Tigress launched at him.

"You did it! You're alive!" Tigress exclaimed, so happy. Suddenly, Tigress kissed him on the lips. The whole gang was stunned. Crane's beak dropped. When Tigress realized what she did, she parted from Po's lips and backed away. "Sorry, sorry. I... got excited," She nervously laughed, very embarrassed.

"It's okay," Po stuttered. Before he could say anything, the others tackled Po to the ground in a group hug, thankful that he survived.

"It looks like you're the Dragon Warrior and mastered inner peace. All in a matter of days," Wan smiled.

"I had great teachers to do it," Po smiled. There they watched the fireworks from the pier.

"So, what do we do now?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Now Po and I must do the most challenging thing that we have ever done," Wan said ominously.

 **To Be continued...**


	14. A Hilarious End

A Hilarious End

* * *

"Ready! GO!" With that, the bean buns were flying. The gorilla and the panda raced to see who could stuff the most bean buns in their mouth. "I'm surprised he's actually doing this," Crane said.

"How are they doing that with their faces?" Mantis marveled. Wan gave in shortly after 45 bean buns. But Po kept going.

"He's going to 50? He'll never get to fifty!" Crane said.

"I'll get to fifty!" Po mumbled with food in his mouth.

"Do it," Tai-Lung encouraged him.

"You got it," Po said, stuffing two more buns in his mouth and sealing it up. The team clapped and cheered.

"Well done, Po," Crane smiled, patting him on the back. Po spat out the bean buns at rocket speed.

"Well, I guess you've proven that you're the better eater," Wan sighed, wiping his forehead. "Why don't you get some rest?"

"Yeah, I'm bushed," Po said. As Po walked to his room, he happened to see Tigress in her room with her back to the door. She seemed to be mumbling to herself about something. Po stepped inside the room. "Tigress?" Po saw her tense up and jump up on her feet.

"PO! What are you doing here?!" Tigress asked with a guilty face.

"Your door was open and you were just sitting here alone. Are you okay? You seem jumpy."

"I'm... fine," Tigress said with a cheesy smile.

"Tigress, I know that smile. I practically invented it," Po smirked. Tigress sighed. She presented Po's figures of himself and Tigress. "Hey, that's my do- I mean action figures. What were you doing with them?"

"I was... practicing apologizing to you for what happened on the pier," Tigress replied.

"Practicing?" Po asked.

"Po, I understand that what I did might have... crept you out a bit. I'm sorry that it made you uncomfortable," Tigress said, shyly. She hated how she sounded right now. So pathetic.

"Tigress, I told you it was fine," Po smiled. Tigress offered a small smile back, but Po saw through her fake smile. "Tigress, what's really wrong?"

"Po," She paused, "How long have we known each other?"

"For about three years now," Po replied.

"And... are we friends?" Tigress asked. Po became silent. He wanted to tell her what was in his heart, but his fear struggled against it. He finally sighed.

"Yeah, we're friends," Po replied, still trying to keep a straight face. Tigress was doing the same.

"Um... I was...Uh... wondering if...what I mean to say is... have you..."

"Have I what?" Po asked, getting closer to Tigress. Tigress stuttered more.

"Have you... ever... what... wanted to be... more?" Tigress finally asked. Her face felt like it was on fire. Her heart was in her throat making it hard to speak and swallow. Her hands were trying to calm every itch and tingle on her body. She was scared of the risk. This was her first time confessing and she never knew it would be so... nerve-wrecking. She didn't hear Po's reply because of it. "What?"

"I said I do want to become more," Po smiled. Tigress's whole body seem to float up in joy. Thinking she would float off, Tigress grabbed Po roughly and kissed him, placing her hand firmly on his cheeks to make sure she was anchored. Po did the same by wrapping his arms around her. As they parted, Po said. "I love you, Tigress." Then he became curious. "Why were you so scared to tell me?" It was obvious that she was nervous. Tigress became shy again.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't like me more than a friend. You're... my first crush."

"Really? You're mine as well," Po replied, smiling. This surprised Tigress. Someone as kind and caring as Po should at least have some experience of an intimate relationship. Tigress just smiled as she said.

"Well, that just means we get to explore this together." Po smiled as he hugged her. Then something came into Tigress's mind. "Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Well, I mean you're so awesome I thought you would have the first pick."

"So what? All the men just see me as a walking beauty queen?" Tigress asked, pretending to be upset.

"No, no, no! I'm not saying that! I'm just-" He was cut off by Tigress's lips. "I wish you would stop doing that," Po whined miserably. Tigress just smiled.

"Hey Tigress, Tai-Lung needs some help with-" Wan stopped short when he saw Tigress and Po in each other's arms. The two froze. Nobody moved for a good five seconds.

"We can explain," Tigress and Po said at the same time. The big gorilla just smacked his hands on his cheeks and made an open-mouth smile.

"My ship is sailing through!" He said happily. Though Po was completely confused, Tigress just groaned.

"Master Wan."

"Right, right. I'll leave you alone. I'll just tell the others that the ship has safely made it to its destination," Wan laughed as he walked away. Po just looked at Tigress.

"Eh?" He asked.

"Don't ask," Tigress groaned.

"So, what do we do now?" Po asked. Tigress just smiled.

* * *

"And that's how you were born, Lily," Master Wan said with a smile. Tigress facepalmed her head as her four-year-old daughter stood there confused.

"That's not completely how it happened," Tigress replied.

"Then how did it happen?" asked Lily.

"You don't need to know," Tigress sighed, picking her daughter up. "All you have to know is that your father and I love you. Now, it's time for bed, Lily."

"Aw!" Exclaimed the little one. As the young white tiger went to bed, Tigress could feel her master's smirk on his face.

"What?" Tigress muttered, knowing she would regret the question.

"I'm just smiling over how everything has changed. Po is fulfilling his role as Dragon Warrior, your brother has finally started his own dojo so I don't have to worry about his bothersome tail, and you and Po are married. That last one is still blowing me away," The big gorilla laughed.

"I know. You fainted when we told you the news," Tigress muttered.

"Can you blame me?" Wan asked defensively. "You guys moved pretty quickly into the marriage. I mean it took you awhile to confess that you loved each other so I guess to make up for it, you went straight to the wedding." Tigress rolled her eyes.

"We did not immediately get married after we confessed. We waited a good year or two." The gorilla shook his head.

"By the way, where is-" Before he could finish, a big commotion came from the kitchen. "Should've known," Wan sighed as he got up from the ground and headed toward the kitchen with Tigress. There Po was underneath a pile of dishes and food. "Let me guess, trying to find Monkey's almond cookies again?"

"I know they're here somewhere," Po replied, looking around the kitchen. Tigress pinched the top of her nose.

"Why?" She groaned underneath her breath. Po started climbing up to the top shelf.

"AH! Here they ArrrraaaAHHH!" Po fell back down, spilling noodles from a nearby pot all over him. "Oops," He muttered. Tigress and Wan couldn't help but laugh. Tigress bent down to slurp up a noodle.

"Mmmm, panda-flavored. My favorite," She mused, chuckling at Po's blushing, goofy smile. "If you're done destroying the kitchen, your daughter wants a bedtime story."

"Okay, I'm on it," Po said, rising from the noodles. Tigress went along with her husband to see Lily to bed. "Hey, Lily!"

"Daddy!" Lily exclaimed, getting up from her bed and hugging her dad. "Bedtime story!"

"Alright," Po said, thoughtfully as he placed Lily back to her bed. "How about the time I met your mother?"

"Master Wan already told me that one," Lily said. "Tell me the story about how I was born!"

"Uh," Po mumbled shyly. "That's a story for when you're older. Much older. But I can tell you the story of how I became the Dragon Warrior."

"Really? What was it like?!" Lily asked. Tigress looked on in silent content as Po retold the story in vivid detail. She laughed at some parts and others brought a little tear to her eye. When the story was finally done, they found that Lily was fast asleep. Tigress and Po both placed a kiss on her head and quietly walked out of her room.

"Sleeping like an angel," Po smiled.

"Unlike you who snores like a bellowing gorilla," Tigress smirked.

"So you mean like Wan," Po smirked back. Po noticed that the other Furious Five were fast asleep as well. Tigress released a small yawn. "I think someone needs to sleep. Go to bed, I'll be right there." Tigress kissed Po on the lips.

"Goodnight Po," She said, going to their room.

"Goodnight," Po replied. The panda walked outside to see the bright full moon. He gazed at its dull yet glowing light.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Wan asked, coming up from behind the panda.

"It really is," Po replied.

"Whatcha thinking?"

"I'm just thinking about how completely different my life would have been if you hadn't been in my life. You're kindness and your encouragement all helped me stay here even when I thought I didn't belong here."

"I think Tigress had a hand in that," Wan laughed.

"Well, in either case, I'm glad I had the Laughing Master along with me," Po smirked. Wan just laughed.

 **The End**

 **Sorry if it feels rushed. A lot of things going on in my school life.**


End file.
